El Elegido
by Nocturna4
Summary: Sí comienzas ha actuar diferente, no siempre es por causa de las hormonas. Una historia alternativa del final de Voldemort y un retorno inesperado de Sirius. Como en los viejos tiempos, diría Remus. Alerta: Último capítulo contiene sexo explícito.HG y RHr
1. Caminando entre mundos

El Elegido.

Summary: Bien y Mal. Luz y Oscuridad. Después de todos los magos somos oscuridad. La sangre Potter guarda un gran secreto ¿Estás listo? Revivirá en ti tu padre, descubrirás tu verdadero poder. Ya lo sabes, el destino de todos está en ti. HG RHr.

N/A: Harry ni compañía me pertenece, hago este fic por gusto, no voy a recibir nada a cambio, excepto sus opiniones. Los personajes extras son de mi propiedad exclusiva.

Capítulo I  
Caminando entre mundos.

_Es duro abrir los ojos y recordar todo lo que hemos soñado. Nuestra vida es compartida por el lumbral de la fantasía, no es de extrañarse que pasemos más tiempo dormidos que despiertos.  
Introducción a la primera lección de Caterine Viper a sus alumnos._

¿En dónde estaba?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Qué hacía ahí?  
¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

Una a una, cada pregunta danzaba a su tiempo, martillando, constantemente al joven mientras caminaba, sin saber hacia donde, pero pudo percatarse que, al parecer, sus pies y una parte de si, sabían perfectamente al lugar al que se dirigían.

El terreno se encontraba en silencio, pero podía distinguir sombras a su alrededor, sombras indescriptibles, el joven se encontró sonriendo, como si supiera quienes eran esas dos sombras que lo seguían -como si fuera un simple juego-, pudo suponer que una de esas sombras tenía cabellera rojiza y al parecer los cabellos de la otra era negra y larga, pero a partir de eso, las sombras comenzaron a correr con más rapidez a su alrededor. Ya no podía distinguir nada de ellas, ni la danza juguetona de su ropa.

Siguió caminando, como si no pasase nada, mejor dicho, como si disfrutase el hecho de que lo sigan, pero un momento sintió algo de temor, como si por fin su cuerpo reaccionase a todo su conciente, buscó su varita, en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros pero, comprobó que no estaba ahí.

Las sombras se perdieron, corriendo al frente de él y rieron dulcemente, con risas femeninas e infantiles. Él lo sabía, eran dos, aunque no estaba seguro de la presencia de una de ellas, como si a pesar de mirarla, no bastara para saberla ahí.

¿Qué bosque era ese?  
¿Dónde estaba su varita?

El joven se halló sonriendo, no podía controlarlo y disfrutó aquella posible trampa, se sentía otro, como si algo que no fuese él lo controlase, aunque su actitud daba a entender que más bien era todo como una travesura…

Los ruidos de los árboles amortiguaban su caminar ¿A dónde iba? Su mente se estaba desesperando, no sabía el porque de su actitud, el porque de su sonrisa y el motivo de su alegría. ¡Estaba desarmado! Cualquier ser podría destruirlo, pero su cuerpo seguía caminando con seguridad. Por fin pudo comprender lo que una marioneta sentía.

El joven prefirió mirar el lugar, ya que, al parecer, podía controlar esa parte de sí. Aquel bosque, ya había estado antes ahí, pensó, estaba seguro, por conclusión, ya que él no había estado en otro bosque, comprendió que estaba cerca de Hogwarts y aquel lugar era el bosque prohibido.

El joven de mirada esmeralda caminaba sin rumbo, lo sabía, pero necesitaba caminar, llegar a un lugar en especial y al parecer su cuerpo sabía donde. En medio del silencio, comenzó a escuchar algo, alguien lo llamaba, escuchaba su dulce y fémina voz en un punto del bosque, la misma voz que antes pertenecía a una de las sombras que reían a su alrededor.

'Harry… Harry…' era verdad, esa voz era hermosa, lo llamaba a gritos, gritos cantarines y fascinantes, pero para él eran como susurros de la noche que lo podían llevar a cualquier lugar, miró al cielo, no había luna, una parte de él se alegró, sabía que alguien lo esperaba, alguien además de esa voz que lo llamaba, entonces aquella cabellera rojiza no había sido una ilusión, escuchó en su mente, aquella joven se encontraba en el bosque, esperándolo.

Sus pasos se apresuraron, sabiendo que el juego había acabado y era momento de entablar una conversación, un trato, un beneficio, algo que ayudaría a más de un ser.

Encontró un claro en el bosque. Algo en él le dijo que por fin había llegado, aquel lugar era hermoso, no se comparaba a ninguna parte del boscaje que él conociese.

Dos sombras lo esperaban, apoyadas contra una gran roca en aquel claro, ambas sombras muy femeninas, talvez de la misma estatura de él. No, eso sería exagerar, una de esas sombras era de su tamaño, pero otra era ligeramente menor, además de que su aspecto era un poco más infantil, pero su rostro, al igual que el de la otra joven, era maduro y un poco triste.

Una de ellas, la joven de cabellos negros y largos, sonreía satisfecha, sus ojos parecían el cielo nocturno cuando había luna, completamente negros, con una esfera gris en el centro de cada uno, no había brillo en su mirada y su piel era completamente blanca, pura, limpia.

La segunda joven, algo más pequeña que la primera, tenía una belleza inocente, de cabellos rojizos, como el fuego, completamente rizados y caían en cascadas sobre su rostro y hombros, una mirada aguamarina y ligeras pecas en su rostro. Harry tembló, como si aquella pelirroja fuese una segunda Weasley, pero sus ojos eran rasgados y sus pómulos ligeramente asiáticos, aunque la diferencia entre ambas era notoria, en especial para alguien que conocía a aquella familia, tan bien, como él.

'Hola Harry' comentó la joven de cabellos negros, el moreno comprendió, era ella quien lo había estado llamando, sacó del escote de su túnica la varita del joven 'lastima que no se usarla' y posó sus labios sobre la punta de esta, en un signo coqueto

'Bienvenido Harry' la pelirroja.

'¿Quiénes son ustedes?' preguntó interesado el moreno, aunque una parte de él le decía que debería ya saber la respuesta.

'Tienes razón, debemos presentarnos, aunque no deberíamos. Yo soy Sarah Dux' le dijo la pelinegra.

'Y yo Dana Crob' le dijo sonriente la más joven.

'Una pregunta Harry,' le dijo juguetonamente Sarah 'una muy simple ¿Quién eres?'

'Yo soy Harry Potter' contestó extrañado, pero un presentimiento en su interior le dijo a gritos que esa no era la respuesta correcta y que debía analizar mejor aquella interrogación.

'Error' le comunicó Sarah.

'Sabemos tu nombre, queremos saber quien eres' dijo Dana.

'Soy un mago' les contestó, no muy convenció, el moreno. Una vez más esa sensación de que no había dicho lo correcto lo invadió, podía sentir una voz en él que le decía que esa pregunta era más fácil de contestar si realmente buscaba bien en su interior.

'Error.' le dijo la pelirroja.

'Harry Potter, mago, eso lo sabemos muy bien, lo que queremos saber es quien realmente eres ¿Qué haces aquí? Porque esa es la esencia de la primera pregunta' le comunicó Sarah 'Luego lo volveremos a intentar' le dijo Sarah, lanzó la varita a la pelirroja y comenzó a desaparecer mientras levitaba.

'Tu varita, guapo' Dana le lanzó su varita, Harry la atrapó entre sus manos y en ese momento, de la espalda de la pelirroja, aparecieron dos alas, como las de una mariposa, pero negras 'Adiós' extendiendo sus alas, salió volando hacia la oscura bóveda nocturna, pero antes de desaparecer emitió un grito de dolor, como si algo la atacase '¡HARRY!' esa voz, era igual… '¡AYUDAME!' era igual a la de Ginny, voz que antes no había tenido esa joven con alas.

Harry se apresuró a decir algún conjuro, pero su mano derecha no soltaba la varita y se encontraba rígida, en ese momento, Dana, desapareció del cielo.

Ahí se quedó, parado sin saber que hacer, como regresar ni que había pasado. Harry tan solo comprendía que el juego había terminado, tendría otra oportunidad y la pregunta tan solo era ¿Quién era él? Nunca había pensado que sería tan difícil contestar algo tan simple…

'¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta!' de un brinco, como si lo sacaran de un pozo, el niño-que-vivió despertó y casi cayó al suelo, Ron, quien lo miraba algo divertido le sonrió con malicia '¿Qué soñabas, para traerte esa sonrisa?' en ese momento, el moreno, se dio cuenta que en su rostro estaba plantada una gran sonrisa y en su mano derecha, su varita '¿Duermes armado?' le preguntó el pelirrojo, algo divertido.

'No, pero creo que desde hoy si' Harry se pasó la mano por los cabellos y comenzó a alistarse 'dame 5 minutos'

'Esta bien, voy a decirle a Hermione, Collin, Britney y Ginny' comentó Ron, Harry frunció el entrecejo, una parte de su sueño, algo que en ese momento no recordaba le hacía sentirse preocupado al escuchar en nombre de la menor de los Weasley 'Ya sabes que los amigos de Ginny van a desayunar con nosotros para pedirle ayuda a Hermione sobre los TIMOS ¿verdad?'

'No, no es eso' comentó Harry, como susurró 'creo… que en una parte de mi sueño, escuché a tu hermana'

'¿¡¿Y por eso sonreías así? ¡Degenerado! ¡¿Qué abras estado soñando Con mi hermana?!' gritó el pelirrojo, en uno de sus ataques de celos, tan famosos.

'¡No esas cosas, pervertido!' le reprochó, algo sonrojado, el moreno '¿Cómo crees? Tan solo la escuché, pero ni siquiera recuerdo porque'

'Vale, vale, ya bajemos y ahí me cuentas tu sueño' le dijo algo más calmado.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a descender por las escaleras, pero en el momento en que Harry miró a una sonriente Ginny, recordó lo que había soñado, los gritos, el dolor, sin saber como, bajó los escalones a zancadas y se ubicó frente a Ginny, haciendo que esta abriese los ojos y controlase su sonrojo.

'¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Alguna pesadilla? ¿Te lastimó alguien?' pero Ginny no podía contestar, estaba algo aturdida '¡Dímelo por favor!' le rogó.

'No, no me a pasado nada, de verdad' le dijo la pelirroja extrañada, pero Harry no lo creía, tomó a Ginny por los hombros e hizo que diese una vuelta entera sobre el lugar en que se encontraba parada, examinó cada parte de su cuerpo, como buscando algo que no fuera común.

'¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana, Potter?' preguntó Ron, algo molesto, en ese momento Harry recordó donde se encontraba y que mucha gente lo estaba mirando.

'Eh… ¿La revisaba?' le dijo sonrojado, notando que Ginny le sonreía divertida, como si hubiese hecho algo gracioso.

'No es un pedazo de carne, es mi hermana' le dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

'Ya, ya, mejor vamos a comer, ahí deben estar Sarah y su prima' dijo Hermione mientras se adelantaba.

Harry frunció el entrecejo ¿Sarah? pensó, ya había escuchado ese nombre antes. Harry movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, lentamente, de seguro era alguna chica de otra casa, amiga de Hermione, talvez la conoció en Aritmancia.

'¡Si! Dana me prometió prestarme una de las entrevistas que había hecho su madre a un jugador de Quidditch de Inglaterra que aun no sale en el Profeta ¡Es una exclusiva!' comentó Ginny.

Al parecer todos, menos Harry, sabían de la existencia de Dana, ya que todos sonrieron y dijeron cosas como "Dana siempre consigue esas cosas de sus padres" o "¡Que envidia, Dana tiene padres periodistas, que suerte la de ella!" Harry arrugó el ceño ¿Acaso nunca se enteraba de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor?

Al llegar al gran comedor, se sentó en el lugar de siempre, junto a él sus amigos y frente a ellos Ginny, Collin y Britney.

'¡Buenos días!' Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con una joven de cabellos rizados y rojos, con el uniforme de Hufflepuff, una mirada aguamarina y llena de vida se encontraba observándolo. La joven comenzó a repartir besos en las mejillas de los Gryffindors y al llegar a Harry le susurró '¿Tienes la respuesta?' Si, era Dana, la joven de su sueño ¿pero como?

'Hola, hola mis amores de fantasía ¿Cómo despertaron los leones y las leoncitas?' Harry, algo aturdido, miró a la joven que se encontraba frente a él, de cabellos negros y largos, hasta su cintura y recogidos con una cinta en sus puntas, usando el uniforme de Ravenclaw, una mirada negra y en su centro, en cada ojo, una esfera gris; ella lo miraba, pero esta mirada no tenía brillo, aunque se veía alegre.

'Siéntense con nosotros' propuso Hermione, quien miró a la joven de mirada extraña '¿Sarah, tienes los apuntes del año pasado de los TIMOS?'

'Aquí los traigo' y le entregó una pila de pergaminos 'Creo que le doy esto a Dana y tú le das los tuyas a Ginny, Collin estudia con una pelirroja y Britney con otra' comentó.

'Si, tienes razón' susurró, mientras veía los pergaminos que le había dado.

Harry esperó en silencio ¿No lo iban a presentar? es decir, él no conocía a ninguna de las dos jóvenes, aunque había soñado con ellas, no entendía que era lo que sucedía, aquellas extrañas, nunca las había visto, pero había soñado con ambas, la que más le llamaba la atención era la pelirroja, por aquel color de cabello, ya la hubiera visto otros días y si Dana iba a tomar los TIMOS, significaba que estaba en el mismo año que Ginny ¿De donde salieron? Harry se descubrió pensando en ver a Dana con un par de alas a su espalda en cualquier momento.

'¿Harry?... ¡Guapo!' el moreno levantó su vista y se encontró con la de Sarah '¿En que piensas, lindo?'

'¿Nos conocemos?' preguntó extrañado.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, como si Harry hubiese dicho el mejor chiste del mundo, Dana posó su mano sobre la del moreno, mientras Sarah se agachaba un poco, ya que no podía resistir las ganas de reír.

Harry cerró los ojos, algo estaba pasando, algo estaba mal, al parecer debía conocerlas, de alguna forma.

'Si, somos tus amigas ¿Recuerdas?' preguntó Sarah, después de calmarse un poco 'Desde segundo año, Dana es mi prima, ella se hizo amiga de Ginny al llegar a Hogwarts ¿Te acuerdas que ella es un año menor a nosotros y que tiene la edad de Ginny? ¿Harry, que te pasa?' le dijo divertida la pelinegra.

Harry guardó silencio, todos lo miraron expectantes y el negó la cabeza fuertemente, de seguro y estaba en otro sueño. Si, él había escuchado decir que a veces lo sueños se dan como series y en una noche puedes tener más de uno. Eso debía estar pasando.

'Debe estarnos jugando una broma' comentó Dana 'Sigámosle el juego' propuso.

'Tienes razón, hermana' comentó Ginny, mientas pasaba su mano por el hombro de Dana y ambas guiñaban un ojo, una a la otra.

'¿Hermana?' preguntó extrañado el moreno, ahora si que entendía menos.

Todos se miraron y volvieron a reír.

'Soy la Weasley no reconocida ¿Recuerdas? Así me llamaron Fred y George cuando entre a Hogwarts' le comunicó Dana '¿Qué te pasa, guapo?'

'Mejor me voy a la enfermería' susurró Harry levantándose y comenzando a caminar fuera del Gran Comedor.

¿Acaso había perdido la memoria? ¿Cómo podía olvidar a dos amigas? Realmente algo extraño había pasado, si todo eso no era un sueño, lo cual, en los pocos segundos que habían pasado, se había percatado que realmente estaba despierto, entonces, quería decir, que el sueño que tuvo hace pocas horas tenía que ver con que no recordase a aquellas dos jóvenes.

'¡James!' el moreno regresó a ver y se encontró con una agitada Dana, quien lo miraba algo preocupada.

La alarma de inicio de clases sonó por todo el castillo, todo el mundo comenzó a dirigirse hacia sus respectivas clases.

Ambos guardaron silencio, se miraron fijamente, Harry podía sentir que se perdía en la mirada aguamarina de Dana, su interior le decía a gritos que ya la conocía, pero Harry no comprendía. Una parte de sí le recordó la forma en como ella lo había llamado: James. Aunque Harry se llamaba así, nadie le decía James, ese nombre él lo tenía exclusivamente para su padre, pero internamente, esa extraña voz que había estado escuchando desde el primer sueño, le decía que Dana siempre lo había llamado así.

Al quedar vacíos los pasillos, Dana suspiró sonriendo, Harry sintió como un pequeño agujero en su estomago crecía, su mirada se perdía en los cabellos como fuego de la joven, en aquella mirada aguamarina, en sus rizos perfectos.

'Dime, Dana' le contestó. Harry, en su interior, sintió como si él no hubiese dicho nada, sino otra persona, otro ser que había usado sus labios para comunicarse con la pelirroja.

'James, ¿Estas bien?' preguntó interesada la pelirroja 'nunca te has puesto así ¿Realmente necesitas ir a la enfermería?'

'No, quería hablar contigo a solas' susurraron los labios del moreno, pero Harry se asustó más, aquellas palabras no las estaba diciendo él, sino otro ser, alguien estaba controlando sus labios y cuerpo en ese momento, pero extrañamente no necesitaba tener miedo, porque aquella voz lo calmaba y le parecía extrañamente familiar.

'Dime' le dijo Dana.

'Creo que es momento de dormirlo' dijeron los labios de Harry, el moreno repentinamente se desesperó, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero Dana le infundía tranquilidad.

'Esta bien' Harry se percató que sobre la mano de la joven, como por arte de magia, aparecieron unos polvos azulados, la joven ubicó su mano a la altura del rostro y exhaló lentamente, haciendo que los polvos cayesen sobre el rostro de joven 'Descansa Harry, bienvenido James'

Las piernas del moreno comenzaron a temblar, su mirada se nublaba, sintió que podía controlar sus labios y en su mente logró escuchar unos gritos.

'¡HARRY!' esa voz, era igual… '¡AYUDAME!' era igual a la de Ginny, ahora podía estar seguro.

'¿Gi… Ginny?' susurró, pero no pudo más, se había desmayado.

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud ¿Dónde estaba? Miró el lugar con cuidado, estaba en un bosque, pero no era el bosque prohibido, era uno más hermoso, tranquilo, se podía ver caminos y se escuchaba el agua caer, pero aun así Harry no sabía donde estaba.

En ese momento, el moreno recordó los gritos de ayuda de Ginny ¿Dónde estaba ella? una parte de él comenzó a apoderase de sus piernas, haciendo que Harry se levantase y comenzara a caminar, en dirección al lugar en donde se escuchaba el agua caer, pudo comprobar que era de noche y no había luna.

Harry escuchó un llanto, inmediatamente lo identificó, ya lo había escuchado antes, era Ginny. El moreno apresuró el paso, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo estaba en algún lugar, pero él no sabía donde, aunque al parecer sus piernas si, ya que su caminar fue aun más rápido.

'¿Ginny?' preguntó al llegar frente a una cascada.

Una joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentada en una roca frente a la cascada, completamente vestida de blanco y totalmente mojada por la brisa del agua. Harry no dudó ni un segundo y se acercó a ella, la joven se mantenía de espaldas en la roca y Harry se quedó ya que la roca no era muy alta, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, la joven regresó a ver y Harry se encontró con la mirada de Ginny y unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el rostro de esta.

'¿Qué sucede?' le preguntó el moreno, Ginny se levantó sobre la roca, tenía toda la ropa transparente y pegada a su cuerpo, esta dio un salto frente a él, bajando de la roca y abrazando al moreno.

'Harry, estoy loca' susurró, Harry se quedó estático, aun su mente estaba procesando todo lo que había visto, pero pudo articular algo entendible.

'¿Cómo?' preguntó extrañado.

'He soñado con tu madre….' susurró con su voz casi perdida 'ella me decía que es momento de muchas cosas, que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a quedado en segundo plano, que debo ayudarte, ayudarnos y que no me extrañe si suceden cosas o sueños muy reales, de los cuales no entenderé casi nada' se aferró más a él 'me dijo que si sentía que no mandaba sobre mi cuerpo, que no tema, ya que ella estaría haciendo las cosas más fáciles'

Harry no entendió muy bien, ahora que lo pensaba bien, talvez todo era un sueño, todo había sido un sueño, pero ¿Cuándo despertaría?

'Harry… ayúdanos' susurró Ginny, quien se alejó de él un poco, Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener su vista en la de Ginny y no en otra parte.

'¿A… a quienes?' preguntó Harry algo aturdido.

'A ti y a mi' Ginny le dio las espaldas y atravesó la cascada.

Harry, algo aturdido, la siguió, entrando a una pequeña caverna extrañamente iluminada, Ginny se dio la vuelta y Harry no paraba de repetirse que Ginny era la hermana de su mejor amigo, ya que la joven se veía extremadamente hermosa y delicada.

'James' susurró la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba.

'¿Ginny?' preguntó extrañado el moreno.

'En tu interior hay la esencia de los Potter' le susurró la pelirroja que se iba acercando lentamente a él y enganchando sus brazos en el cuello de este 'Y eso explica todo lo que esta pasando'

'¿Y que es eso?' preguntó Harry, ya extrañado y algo acalorado ante la actitud y humedad de Ginny, la cual estaba pactada a su cuerpo.

'Que los Potter siempre terminan con jóvenes como yo' Ginny se separó y tomó un mechón de su cabello rojizo.

'¿Tu cabello?' Harry iba entendiendo poco a poco, talvez tendría razón, pero él no veía a Ginny con ojos de amor, más bien la miraba con… la verdad no sabía.

'Si, el color, es una obligación, tu deber, una conexión' y en ese momento desapareció.

Harry se quedó parado, mirando la nada, no entendía bien lo que sucedía, ya quería despertar, pero despertar de verdad, no en otro sueño, ya que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

Harry sabía que tenía la esencia de su padre, después de todo era su hijo y también sabía que Ginny tenía el mismo cabello que su madre, pero no por eso significaba que estaba obligado a enamorarse de ella ¿O si?

No, no podía, Ginevra Weasley era le HERMANA de su mejor amigo, eso lo debía tener muy claro, así que debía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza y dejar de creer en sueños tontos. Ahora tan solo debía despertar, o mejor dicho, esperar a que lo despertasen.

'¡Harry!' una voz lo hizo reaccionar, tan solo esperó que esta vez no fuese otro sueño.

Continuara…

N/A: Algo raro ¿verdad? Ya verán como con el tiempo me van entendiendo, en especial lo de Sarah y Dana, aunque creo que también es interesante eso de que Lily se comunica con Ginny y que a Harry lo llamen James, pero ya verán… espero que les guste y me dejen reviuw's para saber si es que vale la pena continuar con esto o no…

Dejen reviuw's, por favor y gracias por leer mi Fic.

Algunos se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia esta re-subida y re-editada. Realmente, lo que sucede, es que espero que con esto, me logre inspirar para hacer mejor el fic de la época de los merodeadores que una vez prometí y que lo hice, pero no logré terminarlo como debía.

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	2. Pasado Presente Y deseos a Futuro

El Elegido.

Capitulo II  
Pasado. Presente. Y deseos a Futuro.

_Una ponzoña, eso es lo que tienes: duele en el corazón, pero la cura es con el mismo veneno, inconvenientemente debe ser del individuo del que te has enamorado, en ese momento se irá y el Amor dejará de doler.  
Palabras textuales de Caterine Viper a su hermana, Sarah…_

El moreno, lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero no había nadie, se sentó algo extrañado y se encontró en su cuarto en la casa de sus tíos, se maldijo internamente, había tenido una serie de sueños tan extraños que esperaba despertar en su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Harry no miró, supuso que sería su tía para despertarlo.

'Una última cosa' Harry palideció, esa no era su tía, más bien, era la voz de la joven que ya había soñado antes, en ese momento, el moreno entendió que debía ser otro sueño.

Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con una pelirroja, cubierta con un vestido blanco, similar al que había soñado en Ginny, pero esta joven de rizos, era Dana, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

La chica, lentamente se fue acercando a Harry y se sentó muy cerca de él, el moreno se recostó, algo asombrado de la cercanía de la joven, pero esta se ubicó sobre él, dejando su rostro a su altura, estaba a arcadas sobre sus caderas, de una forma tan íntima y atrevida.

'¿Qué… que pasa?' tartamudeó Harry, mientras la joven movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, dejando caer los rizos en el rostro del moreno, para hacerle cosquillas.

'Un último sueño, tan solo tú y yo' le comunicó Dana.

'¿Para que?' se atrevió a preguntar Harry, pero sintió como el rostro de la pelirroja bajaba lentamente sobre él y sintió como la nariz de esta acariciaba sus mejillas y labios.

'Para explicarte lo que te dijo Ginny, porque se olvidó algo importante, James' Dana se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno y posó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Harry.

'¿Por qué me llamas James?' preguntó intrigado 'No es la primera vez que lo haces'

'Es que tú tienes una parte de tu padre en tu interior y esa parte se comunica con nosotras cuando tú estas dormido, a su vez, nosotras nos comunicamos contigo mientras sueñas'

El chico abrió los ojos admirado, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba decir. La mirada aguamarina se hizo fuerte, demasiado intensa y atrevida. Por un par de segundos se quedó hipnotizado por esa mirada brillante, llena de vida y lo supo: Lo que dijo era verdad. Simplemente lo supo.

'¿Pero que quiere mi padre?'

'Que sepas la verdad, la herencia Potter' Dana volvió a rozar su nariz sobre el rostro de Harry y le susurró 'Sarah y yo somos reencarnaciones, nosotras íbamos a Hogwarts con tus padres, pero, en el mismo año que murieron tus padres, murió Sarah' Dana depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha de Harry y se separó un poco de él 'un año más tarde, yo morí en manos de Bellatrix, pero nuestra misión no era exactamente el luchar contra Voldemort, sino participar en la verdadera guerra, que esta próxima a llegar' Dana comenzó a depositar besos sobre el cuello y rostro de Harry, pero no se atrevía a besar los labios del moreno, Harry, por su parte, estaba algo aturdido 'Yo fui la primera novia de tu padre, él siempre necesitaba a una pelirroja para ser feliz, pero se dio cuenta que Lily era la indicada' rozó sus labios con los de Harry y suspiró sobre este, haciendo que se estremeciera y su respiración se entrecortase 'Eres igual a James, bueno sin contar tus ojos, pero aun así eres igual de sexy'

'¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?' logró decir Harry, algo acalorado de tener a Dana sobre él, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y podía sentir la fuerte atracción entre dos cuerpos, la atracción que se estaba dando entre ellos dos.

'Por que extraño a tu padre. Él y yo fuimos novios en tercero hasta comienzos de quinto' susurró con seducción.

'Pero yo estoy en sexto' se atrevió a decir Harry.

'Pero yo tengo el cuerpo de una joven de quinto año, así que aun tengo recuerdos de los momentos que pasaba con tu padre, los tengo a flor de piel' le susurró.

'¿Y... y qué es eso de la herencia Potter?' susurró Harry, estaba sintiendo calor y se encontraba nervioso, Dana comenzó a mecerse sobre él, haciendo que eso no ayudase en nada a la situación del moreno, porque las caderas femeninas eran las que se mecían y casualmente, sobre las suyas.

'Los Potter nacían para prepararte a ti, el fin de los Potter era tu nacimiento, para destruir a Voldemort, pero la condición del destino es que todos los Potter debían casarse con una pelirroja' susurró, se acercó al oído del moreno y le dijo 'Siempre había atracción de los varones Potter por pelirrojas y de las mujeres por pelirrojos. La tradición continúa, tu poder se revelará cuando te entregues a una pelirroja, pero tu máxima capacidad se abrirá cuando te entregues en cuerpo y alma a la pelirroja que ames'

'¿Y tú reencarnaste para eso?' se atrevió a preguntar un sonrojado moreno.

'No lo sé, una parte de mi regreso al mundo de los vivos para ayudarte a elevar tu poder, pero no se si es en cuerpo o con que te ayude a controlar tus poderes' Dana se levantó y se sentó correctamente en el borde de la cama, lo hizo todo rápido, como si su tiempo se hubiese acabado, en ese momento entró Sarah, usando un vestido negro.

'Y eso nos deja a dos candidatas: Ginny Weasley o Dana' comentó la pelinegra, como si hubiera presenciado toda la escena.

'¿Y tú para que reencarnaste?' le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba y se encontraba vestido con una túnica elegante.

'Yo vine a proponer al heredero Potter un trato' Sarah se sentó junto a él y lo miró penetrantemente 'Yo te ayudo a saber como usar los mejores poderes que tienes y tú a cambio, nos ayudas en la verdadera guerra, pero no participando, sino devolviéndonos a los seres que nos complementaban, a gente que hemos perdido'

'¿La verdadera? ¿Acaso Voldemort no es el enemigo de los magos?' preguntó extrañado.

'Es el enemigo de los magos como tú, no de nosotros' le comunicó Sarah.

'¿Hay otros magos y brujas?' preguntó extrañado.

'Antes de esta reencarnación yo era un hada negra o alma sin luna, un espíritu que absorbe poderes y Sarah es una bruja de sangre pura, sin pecado mortal' le dijo Dana, quien le sonreía dulcemente 'ahora reencarné en una bruja espiritual, es decir: controlo a los muertos'

'No entiendo' comunicó el moreno, llevo su mano sobre su rostro y negó lentamente, todo le parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía.

'Las brujas y magos de sangre pura, los que no tenemos pecado mortal son más puros que los magos como tú, nosotros no nacemos, somos creados por ángeles caídos.' Harry arqueó la ceja, ya había escuchado algo de esos ángeles, pero siempre pensó que eran malos 'Los ángeles caídos son como los ángeles pero de la oscuridad'

'Las hadas negras recolectan la energía mágica de los seres que la usan, por ejemplo, si alguien hacía un hechizo yo lo podía copiar, ya que usaba la misma energía, pero las hadas negras son más poderosas en las noches que no hay luna. Gracias a Merlín mi reencarnación puede hacer magia por si sola, aunque aun puedo usar mis poderes de hada negra, como lo es volar' le comunicó Dana.

'Ahora, como ves, las brujas y magos como nosotras somos diferentes a los seres como tú. Nosotros no necesitamos varitas,' Sarah extendió la mano en dirección a Harry y este comenzó a levitar, él se agitó por un segundo en el airea, alarmado, ella lo bajó lentamente y le sonrió 'lamentablemente no podemos hacer maldiciones'

'Entonces ¿Para que me necesitan? Ustedes son más poderosos que los magos como yo' comentó el joven.

'Porque tú eres el mejor mago de tu nivel y tú puedes usar maldiciones, claro que si te enseñamos como usarlas y mejorarlas, serías la mejor arma y le pagaríamos una deuda a los Merodeadores' comunicó Sarah.

'A cambio, te ayudaremos a destruir a Voldemort y haremos todo lo que desees para que la profecía se cumpla' susurró Dana

'El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Seño Tenebroso lo señalará como igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…' recitó Sarah, Harry se quedó atónito, mirando a la pelinegra 'sabemos más de lo que crees, cosas que ni Dumbledore sabe, ya que esa profecía está incompleta, aun le faltan fragmentos, como es obvio'

'¿Obvio?' susurró el moreno extrañado, cada vez se interesaba más por saber lo que sucedía.

'Claro, una profecía nunca esta completa o no suele ser escuchada completamente' comentó Dana.

'Aquel poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce es el control en de las cuatro almas' dijo distraídamente Sarah.

'¿Cuatro almas?' se atrevió a cuestionar Harry, se acercó a la chica, si querían su completa atención, lo habían logrado.

'Las cuatro almas son el poder absoluto, algo que El Señor Tenebroso nunca conoció: Amor, Amistad, Sabiduría y Valor' le dijo Dana.

'Es aquí en donde nosotras entramos, ya que sabemos más sobre este poder que los magos de tu nivel' comentó Sarah 'Debes entregarle el poder de cada alma a gente importante para ti, gente que simbolice todo eso y una de esas almas se quedará contigo. El día en que te enfrentes contra el Señor Tenebroso, las esencias de estas almas se concentrarán ti y podrán destruir a Voldemort'

Dana se levantó y le tendió la mano a Harry, este se levantó y miró, una vez más, la túnica formal que llevaba ¿Por qué estaba así?

'Como dicen los humanos' susurró Dana 'se entiende mejor con un ejemplo, así que veremos algo del pasado' miró a Sarah 'Haznos el honor'

'Con gusto'

Dana tomó las manos de Harry y las ubicó en su cintura, mientras ella ponía las suyas en los hombros de él, en ese momento, un rayo negrusco rodeo al moreno y a la pelirroja, Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en su habitación sino en el Gran Comedor.

Pero en esta ocasión el lugar estaba preparado para una fiesta, mejor dicho, la fiesta había empezado y había varias parejas bailando, Harry miró a Dana, preguntándole, tan solo con la mirada, que era lo que pasaba.

'Es un reflejo de la fiesta de graduación de nosotros' Dana comenzó a bailar, llevando a Harry de un lado al otro, lentamente, con sensualidad, Harry tenía la mirada perdida en todos lados, buscando algo, mejor dicho, a una pareja en particular… y la encontró.

Cerca de ambos estaba una pareja que parecía, ligeramente, un espejo de Dana y Harry. A pocos pasos del lugar en donde bailaban ellos se encontraban James Potter y Lily Evans, sonriendo y susurrándose cosas al oído, Harry miró instintivamente a Dana, mientas sentía que la música los llevaba a ambos por todo el salón.

'Son tus padres, se podría decir que James era Valor y Lily Amor, tu padre y ella estuvieron destinados a estar junto' le dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

Volvieron a dar vueltas por el salón, era algo dulce y sincronicazo el hecho de disfrutar en un lugar en donde estaban seres tan importantes para Harry era como un sueño.

'A tu derecha, cariño' le susurró Dana, Harry miró a dicho lugar y se encontró con una Dana aun más hermosa que con la que bailaba, esta Dana ya tenía cuerpo de mujer y estaba en los brazos de su padrino, Sirius, quien miraba a la pelirroja con éxtasis, mientras le susurraba cosas que hacían que esta se sonrojase, Harry volvió su vista a la Dana que se encontraba frente a él y esta tenía un leve sonrojo.

'Sirius y yo fuimos novios desde séptimo año, pero luego tuve que viajar, regresé cuando me enteré de la muerte de tus padres y de Sarah. Ya fue tarde para oír la versión de Sirius de lo sucedido' Dana reposó su rostro sobre el pecho de Harry, inhalando su aroma con añoro, Harry la abrazó con fuerza y esta le sonrió 'Sirius tenía la esencia de una de las cuatro almas: Amistad. Él hubiera hecho todo por la gente que realmente apreciaba'

La música comenzó a hacerse más movida, pero Harry y Dana no se separaron, dieron unas cuantas vueltas más, hasta que Dana miró un rincón del Gran Comedor, Harry hizo lo mismo y tuvo que sostener su mandíbula para que no cayese al suelo.

Remus y Sarah. Una Sarah desarrollada y un Lupin más vivas, pero aun así con una apariencia algo débil, se encontraban en un rincón oscuro besándose ¡Y de que forma! Harry pensó que el licántropo se tragaría a la joven de cabellera negra, antes de que esta lo hiciese a él.

'Bueno…' atinó a decir Dana 'digamos que Sarah era la única que podía sacar esa parte salvaje de Remus' comentó, Harry miró a la pelirroja, no deseaba ver aquella escena tan… tan… extraña 'Remus, como debes imaginarte, era la simbolización de la Sabiduría, como vez, tu padre tenía las cuatro almas, pero no era el elegido para usarlas. Pero tú, estas en tu derecho y obligación de comenzar a hacer eso'

En ese momento, Harry sintió un mareo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y atrajo a Dana contra su cuerpo.

'Es tu turno, James' le susurró.

Y el cuerpo de la pelirroja ya no estaba entre sus brazos, su entidad, antes agotada y débil, se encontraba recostado sobre alguna superficie blanda, posiblemente en una cama, sus parpados tapaban su mirada esmeralda, sentía un ligero cosquilleo sobre su nariz como si las alas de una snitch estuvieran sobre su rostro, con un movimiento rápido intentó atrapar a lo que fuese que estuviese molestándolo. Nada. Ese pequeño cosquilleo cesó por unos segundos, pero volvió con intensidad. Harry levantó su mano y la estiró más, alcanzando algo que al parecer era el brazo de alguien. Abrió sus ojos y miró a una sorprendida y algo aturdida Ginny frente a él.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' le preguntó el moreno.

'No lo sé.' comentó, luego, como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, la mano de Ginny se introdujo dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica y de este sacó cuatro collares, que los depositó sobre la mano de Harry 'Tan solo te traigo esto, nos vemos abajo, Harry' y se retiró apresuradamente del dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor.

Harry miró a todos lados, nadie se había despertado, suspiró calmado y fijó su mirada sobre los cuatro collares, de cada uno colgaban cuatro medallas algo grandes y diferentes, les dio la vuelta y encontró la simbolización de cada una.

Valor, en forma de una llama de fuego, Amor, con su respectivo corazón, Sabiduría, la unión de líneas que formaban una estrella de cinco puntas, y por último, Amistad, la insignia del Jin y el Jan.

Harry se vistió sigilosamente, pensando a quienes regalarles aquellos collares, sabía que eran importantes y eso comprobaba que sus sueños eran reales, ya que Ginny, la joven pelirroja de Gryffindor, los había traído y no por voluntad propia.

El moreno entró al baño, para mirarse al espejo, sabía que debía quedarse con uno de los collares, pero no estaba seguro de cual. ¿Sabiduría? No, él no sabía casi nada, ese, más que seguro, que colgaría del cuello de Hermione, lo podía apostar. ¿Valor? Bueno sí, él había hecho una que otra cosa valerosa, pero ese es su destino, recopiló todos los hechos, todas las personas que conocía y llegó a una conclusión.

¿Quién actuaba más física que mentalmente? ¿Quién podía golpear a tres jóvenes de su misma edad, él solo, tan solo para defender a alguien? ¿Quién siempre tenía una estrategia para luchar? ¿Quién no se dejaba mangonear por nadie? Pues el nombre que llegó a su mente fue: Ron Weasley, era cierto que le temía a las arañas, pero Harry sabía que si le proponía romperle la cara a golpes a Snape, el pelirrojo aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Entonces, por eliminación, tan solo dos medallones: Amor y Amistad ¿Cuál de los dos se identificaba con él? Era cierto que él nunca se había clasificado como el mejor amigo, talvez ni llegaba a la mitad de eso, pero ¿Amor? ¿Acaso ese símbolo debía llevarlo él? ¿El conocía sobre el amor? ¿Había experimentado ese sentimiento alguna vez? Pues la respuesta era NO.

Harry miró la medalla de la Amistad con curiosidad, talvez no sería mala idea, el moreno se pasó la cadena por la cabeza y dejó descansar el símbolo del Jin y el Jan sobre su pecho, guardó aquel regalo de Sarah y Dana bajo su túnica y miró el medallón del Amor ¿A quien se lo daría? Debería pensar en eso seriamente.

'¿Ya estas despierto?' Harry regresó a ver a Ron, este estaba adormilado, mirando al moreno fijamente.

'No, sigo durmiendo ¿Acaso no me vez aun descansando en la cama?' le preguntó hostilmente Harry.

'Muy gracioso' susurró el pelirrojo '¿Y esos medallones?'

Harry los miró y sonrió. Pues si iba a estar repartiéndolos, pues debía empezar con su mejor amigo.

'Unos pequeños regalos que encontré por ahí' se limitó a decir, tomó la cadena en donde colgaba la medalla del Valor y se la dio a Ron 'Esta es para ti, tengo otra para Hermione'

'Gracias, es muy encantadora' comentó el pelirrojo.

'¿Quién, la medallita esa o Hermione?' le preguntó divertido Harry.

'Mejor sal del baño, que me quiero peinar' comentó algo irritado, Ron.

El moreno comenzó a estallar en risa, se había divertido tanto molestando a su amigo.

"Pero bueno" se dijo "Ahora a darle esto a Hermione y a buscar a Dana y Sarah, que se supone que estarán por aquí" y emprendió el camino fuera de las habitaciones, rumbo a la Sala Común.

'¡Hola Harry!' el susodicho levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su amiga castaña, este bajó las últimas escaleras y se ubicó frente a ella.

'Te tengo un regalo' le comentó Harry.

'¿Cómo así?' preguntó extrañada Hermione.

'¡POR QUE ME CREO PAPA NOEL! ¿Tú por que crees que lo hago, Hermione?' preguntó algo ofendido el moreno.

'Esta bien, sin que corra sangre' susurró algo asustada la castaña.

Harry sacó la cadena en donde estaba el símbolo de la Sabiduría y se la dio a Hermione.

'Gracias' le comentó la castaña, mientas se lo ponía y lo miraba decididamente.

'De nada, creí que fue creado solo y únicamente para Hermione Granger' comentó el moreno antes de salir por el retrato, perdiéndose de la mirada incrédula de su amiga y como intentaba articular palabra alguna.

Harry continuó su caminata, realmente estaba algo aturdido, no por el hecho de que tenía que buscar a alguien para darle el medallón del amor, sino porque su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por voluntad propia hacia el Gran Comedor. Parpadeó un par de veces y comprendió que pasaba.

"¡Vale! Que yo puedo ir solo, no me voy a perder papá" pensó Harry, intentando acostumbrarse al hecho de que su propio progenitor lo usara como títere humano "¿Hola? ¡Puedo ir solo!" insistió en vano.

El moreno continuó con su camino incierto, hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar, donde una pelirroja, vestida con el uniforme de Hufflepuff y mirada aguamarina se le tiró encima, colgándose de su cuello, Harry la atrapó, como si se hubiese imaginado que pasaría eso, mientras que miraba a una Sarah, de Ravenclaw, unos pasos más lejos de ambos.

'Esta es la primera vez que las veo estando despierto' comentó Harry.

'Lo sabemos' susurró Dana, quien se separó de él.

'A su vez, estamos orgullosas de que ya hallas repartido las medallas y que tan solo quede una sin dueña, fue rápida tu decisión' comen Sarah, con una dulce sonrisa.

'Gracias, pero creo que esto será más difícil, aun no entiendo como quieren que logre usar la magia sin varita' comentó el moreno.

'Descuida, yo te enseñaré y Dana…' comentó Sarah 'Dana, realmente está aquí para ayudarte en todo lo posible'

Harry miró de reojo a la pelirroja, pero esta le guió el ojo con picardía y este se ruborizó.

'Pero bueno ¿Has elegido a la pelirroja a la que le vas a entregar tu ser?' preguntó descaradamente Sarah.

'Pues…' Harry se ruborizó, aun más de lo que ya estaba 'No lo había pensado'

'Pues yo necesito que me informes lo más rápido posible, ya que tus avances mágicos dependen de eso' le comentó.

¡Genial! Ahora debía decirle a la reencarnación de la novia de su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quien sería la chica a la que le daría todo su amor ¡Lo que le faltaba!

'¿Quejiquis va a ser el profesor del DCAO este año, verdad?' preguntó Dana, como una dulce niña.

'Pues si' comentó Harry.

'Están equivocados, no permitiré que ese idiota de una clase tan importante' comentó con malicia Sarah.

'¿Entonces quien?' preguntaron a la vez Harry y Dana.

'Pues Remus, he arreglado todo, desde firmas hasta recomendaciones, para que él venga' comentó con naturalidad.

Dana dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de tristeza, Harry la miró tiernamente, no sabía lo que le sucedía, pero se veía sensible así, con esa mirada perdida y ese ligero sonrojo.

'Veras a Lupin' susurró Dana con emoción.

'Pues si, después de tantos años, creo que me merezco verlo' comentó decidida Sarah, pero miró a un grupo de chicas que se dirigían al Gran Comedor, aquella mirada denominaba odio absoluto.

Harry miró al lugar en donde los ojos de Sarah, tenían por objetivo y se encontró con Cho Chang, se impresionó un poco y esta se sonrojó al verlo, ya se estaba acostumbrado a que sucediese eso, Cho pasó junto a ellos, Harry la seguía con el rabillo de su ojo, cuando vio que tropezó y regresaba a mirar a Sarah, quien tenía una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

'¡Lo siento, amiga!' dijo Sarah 'No te vi, así que no pude quitar mi pie de tu camino ¡Lo lamento!' insistió.

'Descuida' susurró algo avergonzada y molesta Cho, para luego retirase del lugar.

Dana y Sarah estallaron en risas, Harry levantó una ceja y las miró intensamente, pero extrañamente también comenzó a reír, como si una parte de si desease hacerlo, pero él REALMENTE no lo deseaba.

'¿Por… por qué… me…. río?' atinó a decir, mientras sus carcajadas aumentaban considerablemente.

'Porque a James le encantaban esas bromas, así que la pequeña parte que ahora está en tu interior, no soportó y estalló en risa' le comentó Dana.

'¿Cuándo terminará este tormento?' preguntó agobiado, al sentir que la risa desaparecía.

'En el momento en que aprendas a controlar todos tus poderes' le contestó Sarah.

'Espero que sea pronto' susurró.

'¿Esperas que sea pronto, que?' Los tres regresaron a ver a un sonriente Ron, quien estaba junto a Hermione.

'La hora en que mis dos hermosas acompañante se decidan a seguirnos a nuestra mesa para disfrutar un desayuno entre las tres mejores casas de Hogwarts' le contestó audazmente Harry, pero una vez más no había sido él quien había pensado todo eso

"Así que eso me deja a mi padre"

'¿Nos conocemos?' preguntó Hermione a Sarah.

'Si, voy en Aritmancia contigo' le contestó 'una vez trabajamos juntas'

'Lo recuerdo, nos fue excelente' dijo alegre la castaña.

'¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!' todos regresaron a ver y Harry se sonrojó levemente, Ginny acaba de llegar, aun no podía quitarse las ideas que tenía en su cabeza, sentía que aquel medallón le quemaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón '¿Me puedes prestar tus anotaciones de los TIMOS de Pociones?'

'Hola Weasley' le dijo Dana sonriente.

'¡Dana! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Ginny?' le preguntó la Gryffindor.

'Unas dos más y ya me lo dejo grabado de por vida, te lo juro' comentó Dana.

'¿Podemos entrar? Ya tengo hambre y James nos invitó a comer con él' dijo cansinamente Sarah, mientras empujaba a Harry al interior del Gran Comedor.

Al llegar, instintivamente, Dana y Sarah se sentaron a cada lado de Harry, Ron junto a Sarah y Ginny, junto a Hermione, frente a ellos.

'¿Cómo se llaman?' preguntó Ron, con un interés algo pícaro.

'Yo soy Sarah Dux y ella Dana Crob'

'Mucho gusto, soy Ron Weasley' se presentó.

'Lo sabemos' comentó Sarah '¿Me pasan la mantequilla?' se apresuró a decir.

'¿Podría estudiar con ustedes los TIMOS? Es que Sarah también me va a prestar sus apuntes' comentó Dana.

'Claro, estudiaremos con Collin y Britney' le contestó Ginny.

'¿Y Luna?' preguntó Dana.

Ginny sonrió complacida, a su amiga rubia ya no le gustaba Ron, eso había sido algo del pasado, un amor infantil y sin sentido, Luna, la Lunática Luna, ya había madurado, bueno, seguía siendo extraña, pero después de todo, eso era lo que la hacía tan especial, tan única. La joven rubia de Ravenclaw se había enamorado de alguien más…

'Neville le va ayudar a estudiar… o por lo menos en Herbología' se apresuró a decir.

Bueno, al parecer aquel sueño en el que todos conocían a Sarah y Dana no fue TAN sueño. Ahora algunas personas sabían de su existencia, bueno, eso debía facilitar las cosas. Harry sonrió y miró a Dana, aquella sonrisa pura le llenaba, aquella pelirroja era tantas cosas y a su vez era simple, el moreno sintió como un remolino en la boca del estomago ¿Acaso eso era amor? ¿Qué demonios es el amor?

Estridentes carcajadas llenaron el lugar, Harry levantó la vista y el también comenzó a reír. Ante los ojos de todos, un hombre enfuruñado entró extrañado.

Su cabello: verde vómito.  
El hombre: Severus Snape.  
¿La causante? Sarah Dux, corrección: Una sonriente Sarah Dux.

'Eso va por dar a luz pública el secreto de Remus' alcanzó a oír Harry de los labios de la joven 'Y esto' el moreno miró al profesor Snape, que ahora usaba una túnica rosada con lunares morados 'por los viejos tiempos, Quejiquis'

Una chica peligrosa y decidida. Harry sintió que le quemaba el lugar en donde se encontraba el medallón del Jin y el Jan. Ella, explosiva y Lupin sereno. El Jin y el Jan

Ahora tendría una profesora algo loca y una vez más a Remus, talvez el destruir a Voldemort tendría su lado positivo.

Continuara…

N/A: Bueno, es obvio que esto se sale del contexto y las esperas de todos los libros pero ¿Y qué importa? Es un fic y es encantador escribir otra realidad de una fantasía ¿No?

Me alegró leer a todos aquellos que anteriormente habían leído este fic, es bueno tenerlos una vez más y a los nuevos lectores, es un honor que lean esta vieja producción que he intentado darle mejoras.

¡Por cierto! Me parece genial que a muchos les pareciera raro el primer capítulo y con todo tengan esperanzas para seguir leyendo en lugar de dejarlo botado, eso se me hizo una gran ilusión, porque estoy al tanto de que los capítulos son complicados.

Todos aquellos que saben de Dana en la época de los merodeadores, recordarán a la dama delicada, llena de modales y comportamientos ¿Por qué ahora es así? ¡La culpa la tiene Sirius! Si, ese la dañó en su tiempo de noviazgo, para que vean como es este hombre. Y a quienes no conocen a Dana, ya se vendrá más explicaciones, así que descuiden.

¿Y la Sarah loca que usaba sobrenombres para todos? Realmente fue duro ver como su muerte afectó tanto a Remus, ahora intenta ser más sensata, aunque sigue siendo sinvergüenza.

Y bueno, espero que les siga gustando, cuando escribí por primera vez este capítulo tenía el brazo enyesado, es una anécdota interesante.

_**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review" ¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra! Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**_

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	3. Controlando a James Potter

El Elegido.

Capitulo III  
Controlando a James Potter.

'_La vida es un enigma, cuando creemos que termina, da un giro y encontramos otra oportunidad. Todo esto es como una moneda de doble cara que gira con rapidez, cuando creemos ver con claridad una cara de esta moneda, nos encontramos observando el otro lado…'  
Palabras para Nox, el ángel caído que creó a Caterine y a Sarah, de parte de Silvio._

¡Una locura! Si, así se explicaba lo que sucedía en la primera clase de Pociones, por primera vez Griffindor compartía tan dichosa clase con algunos Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff y "queridos" Slytherins. Y Sarah, que no se hacía esperar, comenzó a hacer más de una broma contra el enemigo de su anterior vida.

El pobre profesor Snape tenía el cabello como el de un payaso, rojo, morado, verde y amarillo; su túnica, usualmente negra, estaba de un color rosa chicle que daba miedo. Todos, estallando en risa, no paraban de disfrutar los múltiples cambios del profesor, mientras miraban como pociones y frascos, salían volando por la habitación.

'¡Denme todos sus varitas, AHORA!' gritó el profesor, todos, sin problema, la entregaron sus varitas, pero las cosas no cambiaban, peor aun, agravaron, Snape ya no llevaba una túnica, sino un vestido turquesa y su cabello se había elevado por los aires.

Harry y Sarah, no podían parar de reír y se miraban significativamente.

'¡SEÑORITA DUX, DEJE DE HACER ESO!' sentenció el profesor, parándose frente a ella, Sarah lo miró incrédula, pero sonrió satisfactoriamente.

'Pero no tengo varita, no puedo estar haciendo nada, profesor' comentó, mientras ya nada dejaba de volar y el profesor no sufría ningún cambio.

'Señorita Dux, yo conocí a su madre, es el vivo reflejo de ella, yo sabía su secreto, así que pare de hacer eso' ordenó sin escrúpulos el profesor.

'Digamos que saco mis dotes de Ravenclaw, profesor ¿Usted dice que soy hija de…?' le preguntó infantilmente.

'Sarah Dux' contestó.

'¿No cree que si fuera hija de ella, yo tendría el apellido de mi padre y no de mi madre, como es común?' inquietó la joven.

'Talvez su padre no respondió por usted y su madre le dio su apellido' le dijo cruelmente.

'Profesor Snape' comentó crudamente 'Yo soy huérfana, yo misma me di este apellido a mis cinco años de edad en el horfanatorio, así que lo siento, no tengo una madre Dux ni mucho menos un padre' sentenció cruelmente, escupiendo cada una de las palabras con suspicacia.

Snape la miró perplejo y se dio la vuelta, para continuar o mejor dicho empezar, la clase, mientras reponía su túnica y cabello.

-*-

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el corredor, frente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, la castaña miraba el medallón en forma de un pentáculo, sabía muchas cosas sobre ese símbolo. Las Diosas del amor o fertilidad solían ser simbolizadas con el pentáculo, muchas cosas dependían de aquel símbolo. Hermione dio la vuelta al medallón y encontró algo escrito en este.

'Sabiduría' susurró extrañada y para su deleite el medallón brillo en sus manos, con un peculiar color blanquecino a su alrededor, pero la castaña no se inmutó del todo. Después de todo, al ser bruja, casi nada le asombraba.

'Hola Hermione' la castaña levantó su mirada y se encontró con Sarah, Hermione le sonrió en forma de saludo y Sarah se sentó junto a ella '¿Crees que la profesora McGonagall se demore mucho? Ya quiero regresar a mi Sala Común, dejé a Dana sola' comentó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ambas eran prefectas y la profesora tan solo las había llamado a ambas. La puerta del despacho de la profesora se abrió y con una voz seria pidió que ambas pasaran, las estudiantes se sentaron y esperaron que la profesora comenzara su relato.

'Señorita Granger, realmente usted se encuentra aquí por petición de la señorita Dux. Ciertamente, y espero no sonar grosera, yo no deseaba que usted asistiese a esta charla' la profesora hizo una pausa y miró a Sarah 'Creo que la señorita Dux deseaba pedirme algo. Usted dirá'

'Minerva' comenzó, para el asombro de Hermione 'te suplicaría que en presencia de alguien de confianza me tutees' miró a Hermione y le sonrió 'Ahora, lo que deseaba pedirte era, que a juzgar por mi horario, el de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y por su puesto Dana, tan solo coincidimos en una hora libre a la semana, así que pensé que sería interesante si me prestases tu aula de Transformaciones para implantar mis clases. Claro, si no te es de mucha molestia, ya que observé que esa aula es la única vacía ese día y a esa hora' comentó rápidamente.

'¿Qué día?' preguntó interesada McGonagall.

'El viernes, la hora que es después del almuerzo' comentó cortésmente Sarah.

'¿Y la presencia de la señorita Granger…?' preguntó interesada la profesora.

'Quería comunicar, ya que ella participará muy cerca en la guerra' dijo Sarah 'que los medallones que portan Hermione, Harry, Ron y posiblemente Ginny o Dana, son de sumo cuidado, así que espero que no te moleste, a ti y a otros profesores (que por cierto espero que expliques esto de una forma un poco más discreta)el hecho de que pasen cosas extrañas entorno de ellos (No me mires así, Minerva, que esto es serio) y los disculpen por obvias razones (que espero no comuniques las reales)'

'¿Cómo en la clase de Pociones?' preguntó seriamente McGonagall.

'Pues si, pero estas cosas pasaran sin que yo las controle, te lo prometo' susurró Sarah.

'Creo que he perdido el hilo de esta conversación' intervino Hermione.

'Descuida, te lo explicaré el viernes a la hora después del almuerzo, tu tranquila e informales a Harry, Ron y Ginny' Sarah regresó a ver a McGonagall '¿A llegado Remus?' preguntó interesada.

'Si, esta mañana, si no me equivoco, los de sexto año que tomaron esa materia tienen la primera clase hoy en media hora' comentó la profesora.

'Si, así que si me disculpas, conociendo a Remus, voy a ir a su despacho' Sarah se levantó y sonrió a Hermione 've y coméntales lo que pasó a tus amigos, nos veremos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras' se acercó a la puerta y retomó su mirada a la profesora 'con su permiso, profesora McGonagall'

'Descuide, señorita Dux' susurró la profesora.

Hermione se levantó y muy extrañada retomo el camino a la torre de Griffindor, miles de preguntas atormentaban su mente, entre ellas: ¿Estaré soñando?

-*-

El lugar se encontraba iluminado, todo le traía muy buenos recuerdos al profesor Lupin y a su vez recordaba sucesos tristes y amargos, como Sirius, pero debía dejar de pensar en eso, ahora debía concentrarse en desempacar sus cosas y ordenar el lugar. La puerta se abrió y su rostro se puso pálido, como al ver un fantasma.

'¡_Alritorno_!' la recién llegada apuntó a la andrajosa túnica de Lupin y esta retomó un aspecto nuevo y brillante 'A pasado mucho tiempo ¿profesor?' comentó juguetonamente la recién llegada, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Remus no contestó, se encontraba admirado y asustado, tenía la impresión de que veía un fantasma y no era para más. Inconscientemente retrocedió hasta chocar contra su escritorio, quedando, técnicamente, sentado en este.

'No me gustó mucho hacerlo en un escritorio de profesor aquella ocasión después del partido de Quidditch, pero ahora que es el tuyo, puedo cambiar de opinión' comentó la joven, quien no llevaba su túnica, pero si el uniforme del colegio, muy seductoramente puesto, la blusa abierta un par de botones, por fuera y la falda muy corta, sus medias recogidas en sus tobillos.

'¿Sa… Sarah?' susurró asustado Remus.

'La misma, vivita y coleando' Sarah dio una media vuelta y movió sus caderas juguetonamente, luego miró al profesor y se le acercó un poco más 'o más bien, su reencarnación' Lupin miró incrédulo a la joven y esta llegó a estar frente a él 'con todo su poder y vine tan solo para retomar los tiempo perdidos' susurró.

Lupin sonrió con nostalgia, de una forma extraña, comprendía lo que sucedía y miró a la joven que tenía frente a él, tan sonriente y seductora como siempre, Remus no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por las delicadas caderas y acercarla un poco más, ahora él era mayor, podía ser su padre, pero aun así se extasió de tener a su amante del pasado frente a sus ojos.

'Sarah, mi dulce Sarah' susurró el profesor mientras retomaba más energía, como si el hecho de que ella estuviese junto a él bastase para sentirse joven.

'Oh, Remus, 16 años he vivido esperando esto' ambos se miraron, cada uno sumergiéndose en la mirada del otro y delicadamente acercándose 'Siempre soñé con esto, desde hace muchos años' la distancia era corta, sus cuerpos se juntaron un poco más, como si el espacio fuera un problema.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron asustados.

'¡Hay! Perdón, olvidé lo impulsiva que es Sarah cuando se trata de ti, Remus' el profesor miró a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió 'Si, yo también he vuelto, pero no por ti, cariño, sino por Sirius'

'Pero Sirius esta muerto' susurró en un hilo de voz Lupin.

'Ahora soy una bruja espiritual, controlo el poder de los espíritus y puedo transformarlos en materia, he vuelto y no me quedaré sin tenerlo otra vez' dijo decisiva Dana.

'Querida, deja de ser tan extremista' comentó maternalmente Sarah, quien se encontraba usando de espaldar el pecho de Remus y estaba fuertemente abrazada por él 'lo primero aquí es Harry y sus amigos' comentó.

'¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?' preguntó Remus.

'¿Acaso pensabas revolcarte con él y luego comentarle por que estamos aquí?' Inquietó Dana.

'No lo digas así, que suena grosero' comentó Sarah, mientras jugaba con uno de sus cabellos.

'Entonces es verdad' dijo solemnemente Dana.

'Se diría, pero suena mejor reconstruir los tiempos de amor' sonrió con picardía 'Te lo repito revolcarse suena brusco y grotesco, en tu anterior vida me hubieses matado por usar términos así'

'¡Mire quien habla de cosas grotescas! La que en su anterior vida fue encontrada con Remus en las duchas de los jugadores de Quidditch' dijo Dana divertida 'Y ninguno de los dos era parte del equipo'.

'¡Soy tu prima y un año mayor a ti, así que tenme respeto, jovencita!' dijo, imitando seriedad, Sarah.

'Bueno, bueno, mejor me voy, tienen quince minutos para sus porquerías' apuntó Dana antes de salir del despacho.

'¿En donde estábamos?' preguntó juguetonamente Sarah, mientras volvía a enroscarse en los brazos de Remus.

-*-

Harry miró preocupado la puerta del lugar, todos se encontraban ahí, sin contar a Sarah, que le había dicho que compartía todas las clases que tenía él y algunas de Hermione, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que el profesor Lupin no llegaba, haciendo que su mente supusiera lo peor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, pero para dejar ver a una desaliñada y avergonzada Sarah, quien se sentó junto a Harry y susurró.

'Maldito cuerpo, no pensé… es decir, es obvio que Remus y yo pasamos por esto JUNTOS en mi anterior vida… a decir verdad esperaba que este nuevo cuerpo no tuviera ese ligero problema… que vergüenza, no pensé que… ¿Por qué yo, Merlín?'

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó Harry.

'La perdí ¡Otra vez! No puedo creerlo' susurró sonrojada Sarah.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un profesor sonrojado y algo torpe al entrar en el lugar, su mirada se encontraba en el suelo y su túnica, extrañamente nueva, se encontraba mal puesta.

'Bienvenidos a su primera clase de DCAO en este año, ya… todos me conocen, soy el profesor Lupin y yo impartiré esta clase, creo que comenzaré con una explicación de las nuevas maldiciones que muchos habrán visto en el periódico El profeta, supongo' dijo rápidamente.

'… Que vergüenza… Mi primer encuentro con Remus después de 16 años y me pasa esto….' continuaba susurrando Sarah.

'¿Qué perdiste?' insistió Harry.

'¿Tú que crees que pierde una chica una vez en toda su vida y en mi caso, en estas dos vidas fueron dos veces? pensé que ya no tendría ese problema' susurró algo enojada la bruja.

'Aun no entiendo' comentó Harry.

'… las artes oscuras son algo complicadas hoy en día, ustedes comprenderán porque…' continuaba con audacia Lupin.

'¡Harry!' susurró molesta Sarah 'Mira, es mi vida privada y todo ¡Pero igual! Deberías suponerlo' bajó su mirada 'Y justo cuando pensé que todo era perfecto me encuentra con ese pequeño problema, pobre Remus, se asustó cuando grité de dolor y comprendió… ¡Estúpido cuerpo!'

'¿Perdiste tu… bueno… vir-virginidad?' susurró Harry, algo sonrojado.

'¡No! ¡Si lo que perdí fue un bolígrafo de oro!' le dijo sarcásticamente '¿Tú que crees?' preguntó tajante.

Harry se quedó en shock, no esperaba tal cosa, en especial de Remus, ahora no sabría como miraría a su profesor, con ¿Respeto? ¿Admiración? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Asombrado?... No sabía muy bien.

'¡Pero este cuerpo tenía que hacerme esto!'

'¡Sarah, no quiero saber tus aventurillas con Lupin, por favor' suplicó Harry acalorando.

Pasaron cinco minutos de los cuales Sarah se mantenía inquieta y sin mirar al profesor.

'Pero… pobre escritorio, que bueno que mi uniforme no estaba cerca, hubiera sido un desastre' volvió a decir Sarah pensativa.

'Sarah, de verdad, tú vida privada es algo que no me interesa, te lo juro' suplicó el moreno, volvieron a pasar otros minutos hasta que Sarah susurró.

'Mi Remus, con la emoción que tenía, lo asusté tanto, claro que yo, mentalmente soy muy capaz, pero este cuerpo me falló con eso… hasta yo me admiré' continuó su monologo.

'¡Ya!' Harry se había levantado '¡Deja eso!' suplicó, todos lo miraron y cuando las orbes doradas de Lupin lo observaron, Harry miró instintivamente a Sarah, Remus se sonrojó y se apresuró a decir.

'Creo que eso es todo, aun queda media hora, aprovéchenla' todos comenzaron a levantarse, pero Remus dijo 'Señorita Dux, quédese un momento'

'¡No otra vez! Aun estoy procesándolo' gritó Sarah, sin darse cuenta que todos la miraban y Lupin se había sonrojado aun más 'Me refiero a una prueba de DCAO' se apresuró a decir.

'Aja, como llegaste vestida yo pensaría otra cosa' le susurró Ron en el oído cuando pasó junto a ella.

'¡No es mi culpa, Ron!' se apresuró a decir la bruja.

'Lo digo en broma, calma Sarah' le dijo extrañado el pelirrojo antes de salir.

'Suerte Sarah' le dijo Harry.

Era sorprendente, Harry no podía pasar del shock que acaba de tener, era impresionante, no podía imaginar que a tan corta edad Sarah y ¡Remus!, ELLOS… no, no podía.

'Y llegó la pelirroja más hermosa de todas' Harry levantó la mirada e internamente afirmó lo dicho por Ron con locura, para luego sonrojarse y mirar el suelo.

'¿Te sucede algo, Potter?' Harry se admiró y enfrentó a una fría Ginny.

'¿Disculpa?' fue lo único que pudo decir, Harry notó que él no había ordenado esas palabras, así que el instinto de su padre debería estar actuando en ese momento.

'Te veo con una cara, como si los instintos lujuriosos salieran por tu mirada' le contestó la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a él descaradamente, Harry comprendió "Instinto Evans, ganar o ganar"

'Y si fuera así ¿Qué me harías?' Harry negó internamente, su padre no sabía medir las palabras, en ese momento notó el asombro de Ron y el sonrojo de Hermione y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, logró decir '¿Pue… pueden dejarnos…. solos?'

Hermione arrastró a Ron, quien tenía cara de matar a Harry a golpes.

'Yo no te haría nada, realmente preguntaría en quien piensas cuando esas ideas pasan por tu cabeza' contestó con superioridad.

'¿Te postulas?'

"¡Genial! Asiento de primera fila para ver como mi padre y mi madre se coqueteaban en sus años mozos ¡Con MÍ cuerpo y el de Ginny!" pensó furioso Harry "Voy a hablar con Sarah seriamente, no me parece correcto esto"

'Ya quisieras Potter' le contestó Ginny.

Silencio, Harry parpadeó, su padre ya no estaba respondiendo, intentó mover sus labios y lo consiguió con éxito y frente a él, Ginny se mordió su labio inferior, ESA sí era Ginny.

'¿Gin… Ginny?' se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

'Sarah debe saber como controlar esto, yo aprecio a tu madre, de verdad, se me a aparecido en sueños desde las vacaciones, pero su actitud de colegiala no me es agradable cuando usa mi cuerpo' dijo algo molesta la pelirroja.

'Entonces tu también sabes ¿Todo?' inquietó Harry.

'Desde que Sarah y Dana son reencarnaciones, hasta que tengo en mi interior una Lily Potter de 15 años en mi interior y tu un James Potter de 16' sentenció Ginny, mientras se dirigía, con intenciones de entrar, al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

'Yo en tu lugar no entro, Sarah y Remus… pues… imagínatelo tú' Ginny bufó molesta y se sentó en la puerta, esperando a que esta abriese, Harry se sentó junto a ella. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio '¿Has hablado con mi madre?' preguntó interesado Harry.

'Si, con la Lily Evans de 15 años, me a ayudado mucho en pociones y muchas cosas más, ella era muy madura y dulce, le comenté sobre ti y esta orgullosa. Además, a sus quince años dice pestes de tu padre, pero se nota que internamente lo adora' comentó alegre '¿y tú con tu padre?'

'No, he soñado más con Sarah y Dana, él aun no aparece en mis sueños' dijo Harry.

'Pues bien, Sarah, en un reciente sueño, me entregó los medallones ¿Ya se los has dado a todos?'

'No, realmente no, falta amor' susurró sonrojado '¿Sarah te habló de la herencia Potter?' preguntó Harry sonrojado.

'Si, verdaderamente algo asombroso, no tengo palabras, tú destino si que es grandioso' comentó Ginny.

'Supongo' se limitó a decir el moreno.

'Por lo menos no tienes el instinto Evans, es muy difícil de controlar, Lily si que se las arregla para que yo parezca princesa del hielo ante muchos chicos, está empeñada en que termine contigo'

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, en ese momento Dana llegó al corredor y se paro frente a frente a Harry, sin su túnica y con la falda del colegio provocativamente, Harry pudo seguir el camino seductor de las piernas de la nueva pelirroja y descubrió una sonrisa cómplice en ella.

'Hola, hola ¿Cómo están mis marionetas favoritas?' preguntó juguetonamente, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ellos.

'Bien, acabo de hacer que Ron me mande al demonio gracias a Lily' contestó extrañamente molesta Ginny.

'A mi me va a matar, mi padre se le estuvo insinuando a Ginny' comentó Harry.

Dana se le notó molesta, al parecer iba a hacer algo para ayudar a los jóvenes y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

'¡Deja la mercancía un momento, Remus, no se va a ir a ningún lado, créeme! Además ¡Es tu estudiante! ¡Ve acosador de menores!¡Roba cunas! ¡Sarah tan solo es una niña!' Harry y Ginny cerraron los ojos por un buen rato, hasta que Dana volvió a hablar 'ya pueden mirar'

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y miraron al interior del aula, Remus y Sarah estaban considerablemente sonrojados y alejados, Harry sonrió apenado y entró junto con ambas pelirrojas.

'Pues bien, Remus, espero que Sarah, además de darte una sesión de recordatorio, te comentara lo que está pasando con Harry y Ginny' dijo seriamente Dana.

'Pues sí, me lo informó' Lupin miró a Harry, luego a Ginny y sonrió 'Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos tomen una poción auto-control para poder escuchar tan solo las opiniones de sus nuevos inquilinos de mente y así librarse de lo que supongo es una tortura'

'No tenemos tiempo' Sarah miró un par de cuadros que estaban colgados y los transformó en dos vasos con un liquido negrusco en su interior 'tómenlos, es la poción ya realizada'

Harry y Ginny tomaron los vasos y de un solo trago ingirieron su contenido, ahora sentían que su cuerpo se liberaba de un gran peso de encima.

'Creo que con eso vasta hasta este viernes, es decir, en tres días, así que yo de ustedes me retiro a mi próxima clase' Dana miró a Sarah 'Y hablo en especial por TI, Sarah Dux' dijo severamente.

'Vale, vale, Dana Aura Crob; ya entendí' regresó a ver a Remus y le dio un corto beso en los labios 'nos vemos' y salió cadenciosamente fuera del lugar.

'Eh… nosotros también nos vamos' comentó Harry mientras tomaba los brazos de Dana y Ginny, para salir hasta el Gran Comedor, donde las sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor 'No quiero saber más de vidas íntimas de NADIE' sentenció.

Ginny rió con gracia, mientras que Dana sonreía discretamente, Harry miró a ambas

"Ve por una" pudo escuchar la voz en su interior "Tan solo mira a una fijamente y luego sonríele, dale un simple cumplido y siéntate muy cerca de ella, es lo mejor" Harry negó rotundamente con la cabeza, no estaba preparado para conquistar, NUNCA estaría preparado.

Unas risas féminas se escucharon, el moreno regresó a ver y se encontró con cuatro chicas de tercer año, que lo miraban coquetamente

"Sonríeles, mira que es sencillo" Insistió su padre "¡No!" gritó mentalmente, las jóvenes se detuvieron y una de ellas le guiño un ojo "Responde el cumplido, muchacho ¡Soy tu padre!" Resignado, pero agradeciendo por la poción de control, Harry sonrió tímidamente, las jóvenes se sonrojaron y se alejaron.

'Anda usted muy coqueto, señor Potter' Harry regresó a ver a Ginny, quien le sonreía y cruzaba sus piernas delicadamente.

'No hay que ser descortés, recuérdelo señorita Weasley' contestó coquetamente Harry

"Muy bien, muchacho, muy bien, hay algo de Potter en ti"

'Si me disculpan, señor y señorita, debo ir a Hufflepuff, ahí me está esperando Luna y unas cuantas amigas más' comentó la pelirroja.

'¿Luna ya tiene más amigas?' preguntó admirada Ginny.

'¡Claro! Todas mis amigas, contándola, son muy directas, algo locas y graciosas, Luna calzó como anillo al dedo, además, aprendió algo que se llama estilo y sofisticación, ya verán como una de sus locas ideas se vuelve moda' Dana sacó una cadenita de cobre en la cual, un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla estaba pintado de dorado y en letras negras se leía SB con ligeros brillos.

'Muy original' comentó Ginny fascinada de lo curioso de aquello.

'Idea de Luna' y con esto como ultimas palabras, Dana se levantó y se retiró a su mesa.

'¿Harry?' susurró algo avergonzada Ginny.

'Dime'

'¿Escuchaste a tu padre en tu mente?' preguntó seriamente.

'Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?' cuestionó admirado.

'Tan solo lo supuse' Ginny se levantó y le sonrió 'Me voy a ver con Dean'

'¿Aun sales con él?' cuestionó Harry, sin poder evitar que su corazón diera golpes dolorosos contra su pecho.

'Bueno… si… más o menos, estamos en ese tiempo muerto que tienen las parejas antes de terminar la relación' comentó la pelirroja.

'¿Vas a cortarlo hoy?' preguntó interesado, pero intentando ser casual.

'Talvez, no puedo continuar con farsas, después de todo, creo que ya es demasiado tiempo' susurró.

'Si tu lo dices' se limitó a decir Harry, aunque sentía que su corazón estaba bailando la zumba más alegre que haya conocido jamás.

"¿No que era la hermana de tu mejor amigo?" le preguntó su padre "¿Y eso que tiene que ve? Tan solo me alegro por ella" "Aja… y yo soy el padre de Draco Malfoy" Harry se exasperó, comió a toda velocidad y salió en dirección a la biblioteca.

En una de las mesas más lejanas en la biblioteca Harry se comenzó a cuestionar el hecho de que Sarah y Dana recién habían aparecido en aquel mes, noviembre ¿Por qué no las había visto antes? Una pelirroja tan despampanante como Dana no debía ser difícil de ver

"¿Es mi idea o mi hijo la esta gustando cierta reencarnación?" Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó ante el hecho de ser descubierto "No, no es así se apresuró a decir", la voz de su padre dejó de resonar en su mente y el moreno entendió que su padre tan solo lo hacía para molestarlo. Pero debía regresar al hecho principal, al sutil aparecimiento de Sarah y Dana, al hecho de que todo el mundo las conocían como sombras pasajeras era extraño, Harry meditó el hecho y supuso que ellas realmente habían aparecido en ese mismo año, no sabía exactamente porque motivo, pero estaba seguro de que todo había estado fríamente calculado.

'Hola guapo' Harry levantó su mirada y se encontró con Sarah, quien le sonreía y se sentaba frente a él '¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Vine a leer' mintió el moreno, no por desconfianza, más bien por temor a suponer cosas que no eran.

'¿Acaso lees las líneas del roble de la mesa? Porque no hay libro entre tus manos' le contestó divertida la joven.

'La verdad tan solo estaba pensando'

'¿Tú padre te a hablado desde que tomaste la poción?' le preguntó interesada.

'Si, tan solo tonterías' le contestó Harry.

'El buen James, como siempre, hablando cosas incoherentes, como los enigmas para conquistar a una bruja y el Quidditch' comentó pensativa Sarah.

'Si, algo así'

'¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo distante' Harry miró a Sarah y pudo descubrir a una mujer en su interior, a alguien más madura y sabia, preocupada por un ser que crecía ante sus ojos.

'La verdad si, estoy pensando en eso de la herencia Potter'

'¿Y ya has decidido quien será la afortunada?' preguntó interesada Sarah.

'No, aun no y no creo estar listo, de verdad que es complicado, no puedo acercarme a una de ellas y proponerle que…' Harry perdió la voz, su vergüenza lo había vencido una vez más.

'¿Proponerle que tenga sexo contigo? Lo se, es difícil ¡Pero necesario! Harry, Hermione te dijo que te voy a dar unas clases, a todos ustedes, así que quiero que te apresures o no avanzaremos nada y te aseguro que no falta ni un año para que El Señor Oscuro o mejor dicho La lagartija maltrecha quiera hacerte algo'

Harry bajó la mirada, ahora sabía que no solo debía apresurarse, sino que estaría arriesgando la vida de mucha gente sino daba el paso decisivo.

'Lo haré, dame… dame dos semanas, creo que con eso podré… no se… ver lo mejor' susurró.

'Te puedo ayudar, para ahorrar tiempo, modificar tus sueños para que te encuentres con tu padre, con Ginny o Dana, lo que quiero es ahorrarte molestias y la hora de dormir será lo mejor' Sarah se levantó.

'¿A dónde vas?' preguntó intrigado Harry.

'Ah… ah… a dar un paseo' Harry se sonrojó y supuso a donde iba ella.

"Sarah Dux, siempre tan…" "¡No me lo digas!" se apresuró Harry a detener el comentario de su padre.

Ya resignado se retiró a su habitación, dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

Al abrirlos se extraño de encontrarse en el dormitorio de chicos de sexto año, en donde había estado antes de dormirse.

'Hola hijo' escuchó decir a alguien en la oscuridad del lugar.

Continuará…

N/A: Adoro a Remus, es mi personaje favorito de estos libros. Realmente, le di el premio gordo a Sarah _¿Dudas sobre la historia?_ Solo escríbanme y yo con gusto les contestaré.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Ninnypotter, **mi lectora entusiasta de esta edición. Me alegra que te gustara desde el inicio, que lo estés disfrutando y participes con tu opinión a cada capítulo.

Me alegra que el misterio se haya ido desvelando, estoy conciente que el primer capítulo deja muchas dudas y el lector y la lectora se sienten perdidos, pero es un honor saber que en lugar de detenerse en el primer capítulo, siguen leyendo.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	4. Los Elementos

El Elegido.

Capitulo IV  
Los elementos.

'_Es el momento de despertar, de luchar, abre tu alma para recibir tu destino. La guerra es próxima y tu objetivo es claro. Los guerreros serán quienes ganen'  
Fragmento de las palabras de Nox ante su hija Caterine a sus trece años._

'Hola hijo' ante él, había un joven de cabellos rebeldes, con un estilo de "perfecto desorden" que era casi increíble. Como un espejo del menor de los Potter, se diferencia por su nariz, más larga y su mirada castaña, clara, muy brillante e infantil.

'¿Pa… padre?' no podía creerlo, era casi imposible, ante sus ojos se encontraba su propio padre, si no fuera porque se encontrada admirado, Harry ya lo estuviese abrazando.

'De cierta forma lo soy, más joven y tan solo como un recuerdo, pero a la final, si, lo soy' le contestó James, con una sonrisa encantadora, rayando en lo arrogante.

'Esto sobre pasa lo normal' susurró Harry, apoyando su mano contra su frente.

'Creo que debemos ir al punto, hijo' lo miró detenidamente 'tienes la misma nariz que Evans, al igual que sus ojos' comentó algo perturbado 'Aun es asombroso de creerlo ¡Evans y yo!' sonrió jactancioso por un segundo, se notaba que no podía mantenerse serio mucho tiempo 'Sabía que no se resistiría por mucho tiempo'

'Eh...' su padre estaba loco, estaba confirmado 'con respecto a lo de los ojos... lo sabía y bueno, me alegra tener su nariz... creo'

'¡Pero bien! No se como terminé con ella, talvez sucumbió a mis encantos, pero no importa, Sarah me ordenó ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me ordenó! Esa Sarah… pero bueno… me dijo que te diga que me dijo que te diga que ella dijo que si no te decía me mataba que es momento de que tengamos una charla padre a hijo' le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, como si no fuese algo real.

Harry lo miró extrañado ¿Qué le podría decir un joven de su misma edad? ¿No se suponía que el diablo sabía más por viejo que por diablo? Y por lo que veía, no era su padre del todo, era James Potter, el adolescente. Además ¿Qué sabía él sobre estar indeciso? A él no le tocaba decidir entre dos personas. Su padre no tenía que sufrir en elegir entre Dana o Ginny. Entre una enigmática reencarnación, de belleza sobre humana o Ginny, aquella enérgica, hermosa, dulce y fogosa pelirroja que demostraba la independencia y delicadeza juntas.

'Las mujeres' comenzó James, con pose diplomática, sentándose junto a él 'son todo un enigma ¡Lo sabré yo! Pero bueno, lo importante aquí es aclararte algo jovencito. Dana es de Sirius' Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido 'Si, lo que oíste, Dana es de Sirius, ella es el amor de tu padrino y no te extrañe ver a Dana hacer locuras por recuperarlo, así que te lo estoy advirtiendo desde ya. No te puedes meter con la mujer de un amigo, es desleal y estúpido'

'Pero… pero Sirius esta muerto' susurró Harry, aun el hecho le molestaba, no lo decía como si quisiera aclara que tenía libertad de interesarse en Dana, sino para recordarle a su padre la realidad, su corazón se detenía temporalmente y una necesidad de huir lo invadía, pero no podía, no debía sucumbir ante aquellos sentimientos.

'Dana es la reencarnación de un hada negra, esos seres de por sí tienen control sobre elementos oscuros, pero ahora es una bruja espiritual, puede sacar a seres de la tinieblas, que es donde se encuentra Sirius, no se como explicártelo hijo, Dana es dura de roer, si se le mete algo en la cabeza no abra quien la pare ¿Cómo decirlo? Cuando éramos jóvenes todos, ella se metió entre ceja y ceja rescatar sus tradiciones y lo hizo, se metió entre ceja y ceja que Sirius sería suyo ¡Y lo logró! Antes, lo único que la detenía, era su perfecta educación y modales, pero recuerdo bien que si Sirius cayó en sus redes fue exactamente porque ella lo deseo así. Aun recuerdo perfectamente como ella, cuando éramos jóvenes, se tomaba muy en serio el hecho de que su madre tenga descendencia de geisha' parecía que estaba pensando algo 'Y pensar que ella era adoptada y todo, se lo tomó muy enserio y Sirius _pagó_ las consecuencias' dijo con una sonrisa burlona lo último

'¿Geisha?' preguntó extrañado, Harry '¿Adoptada?'

'Larga historia' le quitó importancia 'Evans fue y será mi primer amor, pero Dana me cautivó el corazón' sonrió a Harry, quien admiraba las palabras dichas por su padre 'Pero bueno, ella conseguirá lo que quiere, cueste lo que cueste. Y si eso es Sirius, lo tendrá'

'¿Entonces Sirius regresará?' preguntó emocionado el moreno, se levantó y encaró a su padre, quería ver los ojos de este cuando le respondiese.

'No te prometo nada... Aunque estoy un noventa por cierto seguro que Dana lo logrará, es testaruda ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Aquí te vine a decir algo importante, hijo, tu opción es Ginny, mira que es hermosa, seductora, lista, tiene curvas increíbles, una sonrisa extraordinaria, unas caderas provocativas, de esas en las que uno puede tomarlas con facilidad, una cintura que…'

'¡PAPÁ!' Harry se encontraba dividido, entre el sonrojo y las ganas de matar a su padre a golpes por hablar así de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

'¿Qué? Yo tan solo digo lo que veo… y lo que tu piensas hijo' le dijo pícaramente, mientras se levantaba y apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de este 'Además, hijo, ya es edad para tener esos pensamientos, es normal, pero la diferencia es que debes elegir a una pelirroja, ahora tu única opción es Ginevra, así que ve' y le señaló la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió ligeramente.

'¿A dónde?' preguntó extrañado el moreno.

'A bailar con el calar gigante, Harry' le dijo sarcástico '¡A verla! ¿A que más?' le preguntó James algo irritado.

'Vale, voy' Harry se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra, llevaba atada a sus caderas una sudadera negra y su cabello se encontraba desordenado. El moreno regresó a ver a su padre y lo miró detenidamente.

'Te ves bien, yo usé algo similar cuando salí a mi primera cita no-elegante con Dana' se limitó a decir James.

'No, no es eso. Yo… me preguntaba ¿Soy lo que esperabas de hijo?' le consultó algo avergonzado.

'Bueno, te pareces a mí, excepto por la nariz y los ojos, esos son de tu madre. Tienes el carácter de Evans, aunque el aura seductora Potter brilla a tu entorno, así que si, tienes lo mejor de Lily y lo que más me agradaba de mí. Eres más de lo que esperaba, Harry' ambos se miraron, en silencio, como para recordar cada parte de uno y el otro 'Ahora ve a verla, te preparé algo especial' Harry asintió y salió de la habitación.

La Sala Común se encontraba frente a Harry, todo se hallaba en tinieblas, exceptuando por la luz de la chimenea, el moreno bajó las gradas y al estar frente a los sillones más cercanos a las llamas, pudo ver a una dulce pelirroja, recostada y abrazada, al parecer, a un libro de DCAO.

Harry la miró como hipnotizado, no podía dejar de notar la belleza de la hermana de Ron, sus facciones, sus rojizos labios entreabiertos, como esperando el beso indicado. Harry se estremeció y se fue acercando más a ella, pero con lentitud y algo de pereza, Ginny abrió los ojos y le sonrió al moreno.

'¿Estamos en otro sueño?' fue lo primero que escuchó de los labios de la pelirroja, Harry se limitó a asentir y ella se sentó 'Estaba estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Lily, es una excelente profesora' dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó, quedando frente a frente al moreno 'No me había dado cuenta que eras tan alto, el año pasado no me pasabas tanto'

'La pubertad' le contestó sonriente Harry, la pelirroja se encontraba vestida con un top negro, hasta su abdomen y unos jeans del mismo color.

'Las hormonas' contestó entre risas 'si ya hasta te falla la voz'

Harry se ruborizó y le sonrió apenado, era verdad, ya había comenzado la pubertad en él y que ni se diga de aquellos sueños que realmente le avergonzaban, en especial por que en la gran mayoría quedaba como un pervertido y acosador de menores.

'¿En que piensas?' le preguntó la pelirroja, Harry suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, donde minutos antes Ginny había estado.

'En todo ¿Qué, acaso, no es suficiente con lo de Voldemort? ¿Ahora también me tengo que preocupar por tener… eso… bueno… ¡Ya sabes!... con alguien? Pensé que era diferente, que mi vida se limitaba a destruir al Señor Oscuro'

'¡Como crees! Eres un adolescente, Harry, debes vivir todo lo que se vive como un adolescente ¡Yo lo hago!'

Harry la miró detenidamente y se recostó sobre el sillón.

'¡Auch!' emitió un ligero gemido.

Ginny se acercó asustada y se apresuró a estar junto a él, se arrodilló en el suelo, Harry sacó el libro de la chica, el cual lo había lastimado y esta sonrió, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes del moreno.

'¿Siempre tienes que lastimarte?' le preguntó divertida.

'Es eso o no moverme, creo que prefiero el lastimarme, soy muy inquieto' le contestó divertido.

'Hay Harry, eres un caso' y rió dulcemente.

'¿Ginny?'

'¿Si?'

'¿Tú sabes amar?' le preguntó cuidadosamente.

'Pues… si' ella se sonrojó ligeramente 'Amo a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, a Hermione, que es como una hermana, a Lily, que es como una hermana mayor. Si, desde pequeña aprendía a amar de… todo tipo'

'Entonces' Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó el medallón del amor 'Esto es tuyo, tú sabes amar, Ginny, esto es para ti' lo puso en la mano pecosa de la pelirroja e hizo que la cerrara.

Ginny sonrió y se lo puso, ambos sabían que al despertar ella tendría aquel corazón colgando de su cuello.

'Gracias Harry, de verdad, gracias' se miraron intensamente, Ginny aun acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes del moreno, Harry suspiró con dulzura. Si, ella era mil veces mejor que Dana.

'Te queda precioso' Harry tomó el medallón en sus manos.

Ambos se miraron, Ginny se fue acercando con lentitud, Harry podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, pero la pelirroja se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos, Harry comprendió que ella esperaba que él se acercara y sin esperar más, lo hizo, lentamente, para poder recordar cada segundo que pasaba…

'¡Despiértate Harry!' con un brusco movimiento, abrió los ojos, Ron lo había despertado, el moreno lo miró ceñudo '¿Qué te sucede?'

'Nada' dijo cortante.

'¿Te desperté de un buen sueño?' preguntó interesado el pelirrojo.

'¡No!' Harry se levantó y entró al baño para ducharse.

'Pues tus acciones demuestran lo contrario' susurró molesto Ron, algunas veces, el moreno, le hacía enervar con una facilidad que nadie lo creía.

Harry salió del baño ya arreglado y preparado para encontrarse con Sarah, Dana, Hermione y con Ginny… no, con ella no, aun no estaba preparado para verla a los ojos, después de aquel sueño ¿Quién estaría preparado?

"_Yo_" escuchó una voz en su interior

"_¡OH! Tu cállate_" le contestó Harry a su padre.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, el moreno se sentó distraídamente junto a Neville y Lavender, no deseaba, por nada del mundo, encontrarse con sus amigos, realmente, lo único que quería es que algo sucediese para que no hubiesen clases.

'Hola mi amor' Harry levantó la mirada asustado ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio le decía mi amor? Pero al ver a la hermosa joven que le sonreía, el moreno se calmó. Aquella chica no tenía sano juicio.

'Hola Sarah' la chica se sentó junto a él, haciendo a un lado a Lavender y mirándole intensamente, algo que lo puso incómodo '¿Qué?'

'¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara de "¡_Ayuda, alguien saquéeme de esta vida_!" que se nota a una legua de distancia' le comentó la pelinegra.

'Pues sí cargo una de esas caras es porque es verdad. No quiero tener clases, quiero que se suspenda todo el día y así poder descansar' susurró, como un niño pidiendo a su madre que le adelante el regalo de navidad.

'Tus deseos son ordenes para mí' cerró los ojos, la notó concentrase y en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron.

Grandes cantidades de agua comenzaron a llenar el lugar, parecía un gran río que forcejeaba sus causes por todo el salón y llenando el piso de su líquido.

'¡Todos, por aquí!' Harry reconoció la voz de Hermione, guiando a los más pequeños por la salida, todos los prefectos y profesores comenzaron a evacuar el lugar, Harry notó como Dana y Ginny se dirigían juntas a la torre de Gryffindor, él tomó el brazo de Sarah y se la llevó consigo, mientras subían las gradas, notaron que el agua no desaparecía con ningún hechizo que realizaban los maestros, Harry comprobó que ni Dumbledore lo conseguía, miró a Sarah y esta sonreía dulcemente.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, comprobaron que esta se encontraba completamente seca, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a secarse, uno que otro se había resbalado y se encontraba empapado, en ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall y con un hechizo de alta-voz comunicó a todos.

'Las clases quedan suspendidas, porque toda el agua se deberá limpiar de forma muggle, ya que extrañamente no desaparece. Quien haya sido el culpable, pagará muy caro todo esto' y con furia salió del lugar.

'Sirius me traía aquí cuando era su novia' susurró nostálgica Dana, quien estaba atrás del moreno.

Harry dirigió su mirada a Ginny, quien lo miraba intensamente, al encontrarse con aquellas orbes castañas, se sonrojó y la pelirroja sonrió, el moreno entendió que ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de lo sucedido, o por lo menos eso quiso creer.

'Bueno, bueno, creo que tomaremos el sótano de Gryffindor para practicar, ya que tenemos mucho tiempo y hay que hacer algo productivo. Además, Minerva sospechará si vamos a su clase y no quiero que me rete' comunicó Sarah.

'¿Sótano?' preguntó Hermione, quien se estaba secando el cabello.

'Si ¿No lo sabían? Esta oculto' Dana se dirigió al sector cerca a la ventana que dejaba ver el bosque prohibido y sacó su varita 'Lujuria, sexo, pasión y desenfreno.' en ese momento una pequeña puerta se abrió en el suelo, dejando ver unas gradas alfombradas, iluminadas por velas flotantes, la pelirroja regresó a ver a los jóvenes y le sonrió. 'El lugar ideal para algo ilegal' todos se miraron y entraron.

Las gradas eran hechas en la misma tierra, los seis bajaron los escalones, Dana y Sarah en el frente, susurrando anécdotas que era preferibles no escuchar, al llegar a una amplia sala, esta tenía gran cantidad de libros, una mesa para seis, con velas y comida caliente, una puerta abierta que dejaba ver una gran cama y junto a esta una pequeña piscina de agua caliente.

'Como en los viejos tiempos' susurró Sarah, recostándose en uno de los sillones 'Ha pasado mucho tiempo'

'Años' comunicó Dana.

'Décadas' le corrigió Sarah, quien se levantó y tomó un libro 'Mmm… a ver…. creo que… ¡Si! Aquí esta' se dirigió a la mesa y dejó el pesado libro a la vista de todos, en él se veían a cuatro seres hermosos y con orejas puntiagudas 'Estas son las ninfas y elfos de los cuatro elementos'

'Agua: fuerte, valeroso, voraz y osado' dijo Dana, señalando a un elfo vestido con ropa antigua azulada y a su alrededor dos olas que parecían chocar 'Tierra: receloso, poderoso, esforzado, luchador' otro elfo parado sobre una montaña, toda su ropa color verde y café, mientras la montaña se veía algo destruida en donde él estaba parado. 'Viento: sabia, sutil, enérgica, resistente' señaló a la una ninfa, de apariencia sabia, algo mayor y con un vestido largo y blanco. 'Fuego: eficaz, enérgica, voraz, entrañable' una ninfa con un vestido corto y rojo, escotado y con mirada pícara.

'Agua es Valor, es decir: tú, Ron' dijo Sarah, mientras tocaba el medallón del pelirrojo y veía como este brillaba, con un sutil color azulado. 'Tierra es Amistad, Harry' al hacer contacto con la medalla de la Amistad que colgaba del cuello del moreno, esta dejo escapar un brillo verdoso 'Viento es Sabiduría, y esa eres tú, Hermione' al dejar caer su mano sobre el medallón, este brilló, como la luz y flotó sutilmente 'Y por último, Amor, que es el Fuego, mi pelirroja amiga' al acariciar la medalla de Ginny esta brilló rojiza. 'Ustedes comparten las cuatro esencias y con ellas a los cuatro elementos. Juntos destruirán al Señor Oscuro, ya que sus poderes no conocen límites' dijo con alegría.

'Deben practicar. Sarah, al tocar los medallones, dejó liberar el poder de sus elementos, ahora deben controlar sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, o ocurrirán algunos desastres' dijo Dana con sutileza.

'¿Desastres?' preguntó Hermione extrañada.

'Por ejemplo, digamos que tú deseas con todo el corazón mandar a 'volar' a Malfoy, pues digamos que eso no es solo un deseo, sino que se cumple. O cuando estas muy enojada, puedes hacer que el viento destruya cosas, a su vez, si estas muy contenta, una brisa relajante te rodeará' le contestó Dana.

'Deben practicar, hablé con el mejor amigo de mi hermana y él me comentó como controlar sus poderes, ya que él es un elemental del fuego' les dijo Sarah 'lo principal, es concentrarse en su energía, hacer que aparezca a su alrededor, preferiblemente sobre su mano'

'¡Lo genial de todo esto!' dijo Dana, como si hubiera esperado decirlo desde hace mucho 'es que ustedes son inmunes a sus elementos' miró a Ginny 'tú puedes andar por el fuego, respirarlo y sería como alimentar tu energía, tu alma. Ron' observó al pelirrojo 'puedes respirar en el agua, ahí tus poderes son superiores' miró a Harry 'Tú, como casi todo el tiempo, estas en contacto con la tierra, tienes más facilidad de controlarla y tienes una vida semi-inmortal'

'¿Semi que?' preguntó el pelinegro.

'Semi-inmortal, vivirás más que cualquier mago, con el pasar del tiempo tu cuerpo será más fuerte y tu energía dará brío al ser o seres que más ames' miró a Hermione 'Tú, al igual que Harry, tienes esa habilidad, eres una semi-inmortal y por suerte' susurró la última palabra, pero continuó con el mismo tono de voz 'tendrás mucha más calma que antes, más tranquilidad'

'¡Bueno! ¡A practicar! Concéntrense en su elemento, en su energía, en algo que recuerden hermoso de su elemento y esperen ver los resultados en sus manos' Sarah miró al moreno '¡Por cierto! Tú no te asustes si de tus manos comienza a caer tierra a montones, o rocas, pero sería genial si fueran diamantes, ya que son parte de la tierra y sus componentes' comunicó.

'Sarah y yo vamos a estarlos vigilando y practicando con nuestros poderes' Dana miró a la pelinegra 'necesito que me ayudes con la _invocación de retorno_'

'¿Qué necesitas?' la abrazó por sobre los hombros y guió a la pelirroja un poco aparte.

Harry comenzó a recordar momentos alegres, pero ninguno funcionaba, era como un protonus pero más complicado

"¡_Debes tener un momento alegre, hijo_! ¡No es tan difícil!" le decía su padre.

El moreno se esforzó aun más, tenía una idea muy clara de que sería un momento extremadamente feliz ¿pero sería correcto pensar en un sueño? Además, no era muy caballeroso de su parte

"_¿Qué pierdes intentándolo_?" le preguntó su padre.

Harry cerró los ojos, visualizó a Ginny sentada frente a él, una sonrisa coqueta se encontraba posada en sus labios, ella se levantaba lentamente, llevaba un camisón corto y blanco, las manos pecosas comenzaron a recorrer sus hombros hasta llegar a los tirantes de su ropa y con sus manos Ginny dejó deslizar los tirantes por sus brazos, mientras Harry notaba como el camisón se fluía delicadamente por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pudo ver las pecas más hermosas posadas sobre el pecho de la joven, el camisón se deslizó aun más, dejando ver lo más deseado para el moreno…

'¡Harry, lo conseguiste!' el susodicho reaccionó a tiempo, la tierra estaba temblando bajo sus pies y de sus manos caía cantidades de tierra fértil que al llegar al suelo desaparecían, transformándose en pétalos rojos. Harry miró a Dana, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente '¡Lo lograste!'

En ese momento las velas comenzaron a arder con fuerza, todos miraron a Ginny, quien estaba levitando, su cabello estaba rodeado de fuego y su mirada parecía dos llamaradas de… furia.

'¿Gi… Ginny?' preguntó Harry extrañado, mientras sentía como Dana lo soltaba lentamente, él no pudo aguantar más y sonrió contentó '¡Lo conseguiste, Ginny!' el rostro molesto de la pelirroja se relajó y bajó con delicadeza, mientras que todo regresaba a la normalidad '¡Eso fue genial!' le dijo el moreno.

'Gracias' susurró sonrojada.

'Esto es fácil' confesó Hermione, todos la miraron, un pequeño remolino se encontraba en su mano, ella sonrió alegre y miró a todos '¿No es genial?'

Todos asintieron y la castaña sonrió con más fuerza, mientras el pequeño remolino crecía alrededor suyo y su falda se levantaba lentamente, dejando ver algo más que sus largas y blancas piernas.

'Súper' todos lo miraron, el pelirrojo –que miraba a Hermione- dejaba caer de su mano una cascada de agua que desaparecía antes de tocar el suelo, Hermione no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el agua que caía de su mano se calentase y comenzara a salir humo de esta.

'Hermione, suéltalo, ya hace calor aquí' dijo Sarah, ambos se separaron y se miraron sonrojados. 'Ahora deben saber un encantamiento muy sencillo para controlar sus elementos de vez en cuando, ya saben, no querrán que el día que besen a alguien todo tiemble, se queme, haya un huracán o una inundación' Sarah sacó su varita, cosa que casi nunca usaba 'el encantamiento es _controle-element_ y hacen un movimiento circular al frente de su rostro'

'Creo que eso es lo único que veremos hoy,' dijo divertida Dana, quien sabía a la perfección que sus amigos estaban más que emocionados con sus poderes, además, que debían practicar si es que deseaban ser magos elementales 'después de todo, esta es su primera clase, pero como son los elegidos para cargar con las esencias, supongo que fue más fácil'

'Bueno, este cuarto debe quedar en secreto para ustedes, lo pueden usar cuando quieran' comunicó Sarah.

'¿Cómo?' preguntó Harry (y les aseguro, no habrá querido preguntar, al saber soberana respuesta que le vendrá)

'Bueno, cariño' comenzó Dana, en ese momento las velas comenzaron a arder fuertemente y la pelirroja de mirada aguamarina suspiró resignada 'esta habitación es… para divertirse, si es que me entiendes. Verán, cuando entra una pareja aquí, este lugar se prepara para recibirla, una cena para dos muy romántica, velas y un cuarto para dos, ya supondrán para que' les dijo sonriendo 'ahora, si es que entran tres, cuatro o más, este lugar igualmente se prepara, ya saben, para recibir una…' pero se sonrojó y miró suplicante a Sarah.

'Una orgía, un trío o como sea, ya saben, amplía la cama, comida exótica, ambiente lujurioso y de más' contestó sencillamente la pelinegra, pero todos se sonrojaron y ella los miró extrañada 'Montón de santos' susurró.

'Bueno, es hora de retirarnos' todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir 'menos tú, Harry' le dijo Dana, en ese momento las velas comenzaron a arder con fuerza y las cosas a su alrededor se empezaron a quemarse.

'¡Y tú Ginny, y tú! ¡Contigo también es la CHARLA!' se apresuró a decir Sarah, quien casi se quema.

'Ah, vale' y todo se calmó, Dana, Sarah y Harry se quedaron mirándola extrañados.

"_Que chica tan fogosa_" alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su padre en su interior, él prefirió guardarse el comentario.

'Todo terminará con un final feliz' susurró Dana, sobándose el brazo derecho en un acto algo desesperado, era como si todo aquello le recordase cosas, cosas dolorosas.

'Todo termina bien ¿No es verdad?' sonrió Sarah 'El amor, después de todo, lo logra todo y la concentración, claro esta'

'Si… el amor' volvió a decir la pelirroja de mirada aguamarina.

'Bueno, creo que hay que ir al grano… ¿Dana?' todos regresaron a ver a la pelirroja, quien tenía la mirada nublada, Sarah se acercó a la joven, pero esta se lanzó a los brazos del moreno.

'James, ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame' sollozaba la pelirroja, Harry la abrazó pero no sabía que hacer 'Devuélvemelo, James, por favor, déjame ser feliz una vez más junto a él y para siempre'

'¿Qué… que sucede Dana?' preguntó Harry, asustado de ver a la pelirroja llorar en sus brazos.

'Harry, por favor, te lo ruego' Dana cayó de rodillas, como quien hace una súplica a un ser superior 'tú eres el único que conoce el lugar en donde esta Sirius, llévame con él, por favor, te lo ruego, haré lo que sea. Necesito estar con él' su rostro se ocultó tras su cabello, Harry sintió que sus piernas temblaban y caía junto a ella 'Harry ayúdame'

'Dana… no se que decir, yo también deseo el regreso de Sirius, de verdad' le susurró con cariño, abrazando a la hora temblorosa pelirroja.

'Y yo' el moreno levantó la vista, Ginny se había arrodillado junto a ellos y depositaba su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja 'Conocí a Sirius, no sabes lo que daría porque regresara, te ayudaremos, de verdad, pero debes calmarte Dana'

'Aquí estamos, amiga, siempre estaremos' le dijo Sarah, quien también se había arrodillado junto a ellos.

'Gracias' la pelirroja de cabellos rizados los miró con dulzura 'Harry, Ginny, quiero que me acompañen a la sala en donde esta aquel velo, debo regresarlo, debo… es mi obligación, mi deber' sollozó.

'¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?' Harry sintió una emoción en su pecho, y no era para menos, podría salvar a Sirius, podía… podía volverlo a ver, era algo que talvez no se lo hubiera imaginado, sentía como las lágrimas deseaban caer por su rostro, era momento, era la hora de ayudar a su padrino, a quien fue comos su padre.

Era el momento de devolverle aquellos favores que él había hecho por él. Demostrar su cariño.

'Piensa en el lugar' le dijo Dana, el moreno asintió e inmediatamente se imagino el velo, el lugar, las gradas, el color de cada parte, las runas en el arco, sintió como alguien tomaba sus manos, Harry mantenía sus ojos cerrados, talvez la pelirroja usaría Legilimancia para aparecerse. Sintió como una mano helada entraba en su interior, como tocaba sus pensamientos, a su vez su cuerpo se retorcía lentamente

Después, todo fue paz y silencio.

'¡Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia!' anunció Sarah, mientras hacía que el joven abriese los ojos. Y era verdad…

Continuará…

N/A: Espero que les guste y lamento la demora.

Nos leemos.

C.V


	5. El mejorado Sirius El inicio del fin

**Nota de Autora: ** Quiero pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido ayer, MariaSimmenthalBlack, Monse, Franciscaweasley y ninnypotter (peculiarmente, a Shaka of Virgo decirle que... que bueno que le gustó aunque fue un error subirlo aquí). Lo que ocurrió fue que subí ayer dos fics o eso pretendía, subir el capítulo quinto de El Elegido ya editado y un nuevo crossover de Ranma 1/2 e InuYasha, pero me confundí al poner los nombres de los documentos y he subido el crossover como capítulo de este fic. Hoy que por milagro de la naturaleza se me dio por darme una vuelta leí los reviews y me encontré con la extrañaza de algunas personas, revise y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver mi error? Así que ahora subo el capítulo correcto, pidiendo una vez más disculpas por el error de ayer y esperando que no me jalen las orejas tanto (aunque me lo merezco por estar más perdida que Ryoga en Japón) y esperando su opinión. a Shaka of Virgo, el fic lo vas a encontrar en los crossover o directamente por mi cuenta y me alegra que te gustara. Al resto, una vez más, mil disculpas y espero que les guste ¡Ah! Y perdón por la intromisión de esta nota, pero debía pedir disculpas por mi confusión. Ahora si, disfruten el capítulo y gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

El Elegido.

Capitulo V  
El nuevo y mejorado Sirius y el comienzo del fin.

'_Un sacrifico más. Una lucha más. Por amor. Mi primer intento de pelear por un amor, un amor de verdad. Daré mi vida, te lo prometo, pero tampoco tendré pena por ti. Es el momento, amiga mía, el momento de dar todo por amor y por el deber'  
Palabras de Diana antes de luchar contra Sarah por el amor de Silvio._

El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos, ahí estaba el lugar de sus peores pesadillas, de sus temores y horribles recuerdos. Colgando con majestuosidad, ahí estaba aquel velo, casi se diría que flotaba en el aire, si no fuera por aquel arco que lo mantenía suspendido del suelo unos centímetros y frente a este aquellas gradas por donde vio bajar por última vez a su padrino, a su amigo, confidente, a Sirius Black.

Harry miró a Dana, las lágrimas brotaban una vez más, estaba arrodillada frente al velo y este rozaba su ropa con aquel movimiento tenue.

'Dana, por favor, aléjate de ahí, me moriría si perdiera a mi prima y amiga' le dijo Sarah, internamente Harry asintió, no soportaría perder a alguien más se fuera, no ahora y menos por aquel velo.

'¿Harry, te encuentras bien?' el moreno miró a Ginny, quien tenía su mirada perdida en sus ojos esmeralda, la preocupación salía de sus ojos y Harry le sonrió y asintió '¿Seguro?'

'Si, tan solo quiero de vuelta a mi padrino, Ginny, tan solo eso' susurró.

'Dana, cariño, empieza' la pelirroja asintió y acató las palabras de Sarah, se ubicó frente al velo y con su varita dibujó algunas runas en el aire, las cuales brillaban de un oro intenso.

'_Sirius Black, cuerpo y alma perdidos en el mundo en donde la magia se haya oculta, regresa a mi, retoma tu vida, regresa a los brazos de quien se sacrifica_' en ese momento la varita de Dana se convirtió en una daga, esta miró a Sarah 'Hazme el honor, amiga mía' la pelinegra asintió y con aquella arma afilada comenzó a cortar las muñecas extendidas de la pelirroja, para luego hacer un camino vertical desde el inicio de sus mejillas hasta el final de su rostro.

La sangre caía como un mar de amor, el río morboso, dulce y sádico comenzó a llenar el suelo, pero, al igual que los movimientos con la varita, hechos con anterioridad por Dana, la sangre comenzó a formar parte de algunas runas y símbolos en el suelo, alrededor de la bruja.

'_Lágrimas de sangre te entrego, para que sientas mi amor, mi sufrimiento úsalas como camino a este mundo_' Dana tomó la daga de las manos de Sarah, recitó unas palabras en obvio latín y presionó aquella arma sobre sus labios, haciendo que de estos cayera más sangre que antes.

'_He aquí la sangre de quien te ama, mi voz será quien te llame aquí, en la muerte y en su retorno, Sirius, regresa con quien te necesita, _aquí has dejado a más de una persona con una deuda que pagar' su rostro se hacía cada vez más pálido, sus piernas temblaban y sus labios perdían color.

'Detenla' susurraba Ginny, pero casi nadie la escuchaba, tan solo Harry, quien sentía que sus piernas estaban clavadas en el suelo y no podía moverse, sus labios cerrados, al parecer por algún hechizo de Sarah y sus manos, atadas entre ellas por una cuerda invisible.

"_Fue Sarah, no quiere que detengas el sacrificio, pero te puedo asegurar que Dana estará bien, entre más pronto Sirius regrese, ella tendrá más posibilidades de... vivir_" la voz de su padre, aunque sabia, se oía algo temerosa.

"_No me agradó la parte de "más posibilidades de vivir" ¿Sabes?_" le contestó Harry y el silencio fue la respuesta de su progenitor.

'Eso espero Lily, no sabes cuanto lo estoy rogando' la voz de Ginny sonaba calmada y Harry recordó que ella escuchaba a su madre, de seguro la estaba calmando a ella, al igual que lo hacía su padre con él.

'Sirius, prometiste protegerme, cuidarme de la guerra y de quien me quiera herir' Dana cayó al suelo, Sarah intentó acercarse, pero al parecer ella tampoco se podía mover 'sálvame de mi misma, soy yo quien se hace daño ahora, ven conmigo, Sirius, mi amor te esta esperando, soy Dana, estoy aquí' la pelirroja miró a Harry y luego su vista se perdió en el velo, una vez más 'Esta aquí Harry, ¿Acaso has olvidado tu promesa de cuidarlo, de protegerlo? Ven, Sirius, nos lo debes a ambos ¡Ven!' la sangre se veía por todos lados, las runas estaban perdiendo fuerza, Dana estaba muriendo, sus cortes no se cerraban. Y no ocurría nada, más que la imagen de una pálida muchacha arrodillada ante un inmortal velo.

Sarah forcejeaba por liberarse del hechizo que se había hecho antes de que comenzara todo, al parecer tampoco quería arruinar el sacrificio, pero no podía evitarlo, debía ayudarla, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que Harry y Ginny, quienes no podían liberarse.

El velo se movió ligeramente, una sombra traspasó el arco, una figura, como un fantasma, salió de las tinieblas, Harry no lo podía creer, era Sirius, su padrino, quien, ante sus ojos, se materializaba, a la vez que avanzaba a Dana.

'¿Dana?' aquel fantasma comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo ya se veía, pero al parecer aun estaba débil.

'¿Si… Sirius?' Dana susurró, mientras intentaba sentarse.

'Niña tonta' comentó aquel hombre, quien se sentó junto a Dana y notaba como su cuerpo se hacía corpóreo '¿Acaso ni en la muerte me puedo deshacer de ti?' le preguntó juguetón.

'Ni en la tuya… ni en la mía' susurró débilmente la pelirroja.

'Tranquila, ya estoy aquí' Sirius ya era de carne y hueso, su espectacular cuerpo, ya algo desgastado, se encontraba ante los ojos de los presentes, el mago tocó las heridas de las muñecas de la pelirroja '_La sangre me ha llamado_' tocó el rostro de Dana y los cortes desaparecieron '_tus lagrimas me citaron. Ya estoy aquí, porque tus labios me rogaron mi retorno_' Dana se abrazó a él, el color de su cuerpo regresaba y sus labios ya tenían ese dulce color rojizo.

'Pensé que nunca más te vería, no sabía donde estabas, no sabía donde buscarte' susurraba Dana, mientras se sentaba bien y miraba al hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

'Has reencarnado, ahora parezco tu padre'.

'Pero aun te vez sexy' le dijo la pelirroja, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas 'Intente seguir una vida... una vida sin ti, pero fue inútil. No me dejes otra vez, nunca más'

'Te lo juro' ambos se miraron, el amor fluía de sus miradas, la necesidad de tenerse era inmensa, Sirius se inclinó en el cuerpo de la adolescente y le dio el primer beso después de tantos años, un beso que hizo que la sangre que por estos salía se detuviese 'Y fueron tus besos a los que más extrañé'

'¿Si… Sirius?' Una voz como salida de otro mundo que llamó a los amantes a darse cuenta de la realidad, resonó.

El moreno no podía creerlo, ante sus ojos se encontraba su padrino, quien había esperado ver tantas veces ¿Acaso era un sueño?

Harry sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba, Sirius regresó a ver y sonrió al joven, Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro, la tierra comenzó a temblar y se lanzó sobre su padrino, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, recordando lo que se sentía tener a alguien que te quisiera como a un hermano, como a un amigo y a su vez como a un hijo.

'Te extrañé, muchacho' susurró Sirius, la tierra comenzó a temblar con más fuerza '¿Qué sucede?'

'_Controle-element_' dijo Harry, mientras hacía un circulo en su rostro con su varita y retomaba el abrazo a su padrino.

'_Controle-element_' pronunció Ginny apresurada, su ropa se había comenzado a quemarse 'Lo siento, me emocioné tanto que casi carbonizo todo mi vestuario'

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó Sirius extrañado, mirando a Sarah, quien había dejado escapar una leve risa.

'Los hemos convertido en elementales, Ginny es de fuego y Harry de tierra, Hermione del viento y Ron del agua. Te lo iba a decir después' le contestó la pelinegra.

Del rostro de Sirius se hubiera hecho un poema (claro, uno cómico), tenía la expresión más ridícula que Harry había visto en toda su vida.

'¿Qué que?' preguntó extrañado 'Que yo sepa tan solo a pasado un año ¿Desde cuando son elementales?'

'Desde hoy' comentó Ginny, mientras se acercaba a Sirius 'Hola'

'¡Ginny! ¡Te ves más hermosa que la última vez que te vi!' Sirius se levantó y abrazó a una sonrojada Ginevra, quien le devolvió el abrazó.

'¡Hey! ¡Que fui yo quien te regresó a la vida!' todos rieron, Dana parecía tener un ataque de celos de lo más chocarreros.

'Los extrañé, no saben cuanto' comentó una vez más Sirius, miró a Sarah, quien se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando sur rostro en el cuello masculino 'ya... pequeña mía... ya'

'No es gracioso, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo muere de la forma más estúpida del mundo y ahora vuelve tan tranquilo que me da ganas de matarlo' la pelinegra se separó y le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro

'Sarah... tú moriste primero, creí que moría cuando me enteré de ello' le recordó frunciendo el seño.

'Pero tú estuviste ahí... te dije que reencarnaría. Yo no sabía su tú lo harías y...' sintió el dedo masculino sobre sus labios.

'Ya deja las excusas para Remus ¿Quieres?' ella sonrió y se separó un poco para permitirle volver a su dueño, se incorporó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Dana, aunque su mirada se encontraba fija en Harry otra vez.

'Nosotros también te extrañamos' concluyó Dana

'¿Quién anda ahí?' todos se sobresaltaron, unos pasos sonaban a fuera y aquella voz se acercaba '¡Hay alguien en el cuarto del velo!' anunció esa voz masculina.

'¡Tenemos que irnos!' anunció Sarah '¡Todos piensen en Hogwarts y estaremos ahí en un segundo!'

Acatando las órdenes de la bruja, todos cerraron los ojos y pensaron en el castillo gótico, lo último que escuchó Harry fue la puerta abrirse.

Lentamente abrieron los ojos, se encontraban frente al lago, no había nadie a su alrededor.

'Te vez muy viejo' le dijo divertida Dana, quien no podía dejar de notar la diferencia entre ella y Sirius '¡Necesito un hombre fresco y joven!' todos rieron divertidos, pero el hombre se puso serio.

'La verdad, es que me siento algo agotado, la edad ya me esta afectando' comentó.

'¿Qué? ¡No estás tan viejo!' reclamó la joven de mirada aguamarina.

'¡Claro que no!' se apresuró a decir Sirius 'pero después de tantas cosas, el cuerpo envejece más rápido'

'Eso está mal' comentó Sarah, muy pensativa.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Harry.

'Al ser traído de vuelta al mundo de lo material, Sirius puede tener problemas por su edad, sus energías nunca se igualarán a las que debería tener y con facilidad puede enfermarse' suspiró un poco 'de muerte. Mucho más sencillo es dar cuerpo a un alma joven, ya que tiene más resistencia, pero tu alma' miró al hombre 'ha pasado por tantas cosas, más de las que realmente deberías pasar en todos tus años de vida'

'¿Y que podemos hacer?' preguntó Ginny.

'No quiero perderlo, no otra vez' aseguró Dana, mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius 'me fue muy difícil conseguirlo la primera vez y traerlo de vuelta, no lo quiero perder'

'Eso yo lo arreglo, créeme' dijo Sarah, quien se apresuró a chasquear los dedos '¡Amaya!'

En ese momento una elfina apareció antes sus ojos, tenía cabello largo y castaño, las orejas perforadas y con grandes argollas, los labios y ojos excesivamente pintados y vestía unos retazos que apenas tapaban su cuerpo.

'¡Hay! Tú si que te excedes' susurró molesta Sarah, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la extraña elfina.

'La reencarnación de mi ama ha llamado y yo he venido lo más pronto posible ¿Qué desea la señora?'

'¡Señorita! Aunque te cueste más' le corrigió la bruja 'Pero la cosa es que: quiero que vayas a la mansión Sly y visites al joven Silvio, dile que venga ahora mismo, no le expliques nada ¡Ahora!' con un PLOP desapareció la elfina, Sarah miró tristemente a todos 'Silvio era mi prometido en la otra vida, estuve y estoy enamorada de Remus, pero él era con quien me tenía que casar, es un buen joven, lastima que nunca lo amé… no en estas dos últimas vidas'

PLOP

Ante los ojos de todos, un veinteañero, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, se encontraba ante sus ojos, pálido y de cabellos largos, negros, recogidos en una coleta baja y unos cuantos cabellos caía sobre su rostro, dando una apariencia más seductora y enigmática de lo que ya era, con orbes rojas, como zafiros. Y obviamente todos lo miraron.

'¿Princesa?' fue la primera palabra del joven, quien miraba a Sarah profundamente '¿No habías muerto? ¿Acaso Knox te dio la vida una vez más? ¡Ya decía yo que un ángel caído tan inteligente como ella no dejaría morir a su creación sin realizar su verdadera misión!'

'¡Silvio! Mi querido Silvio' Sarah lo abrazó 'Perdóname por no avisarte antes, pero estuve viviendo entre humanos y no podía visitar las cuevas en donde se oculta tu Clan, y sí, he regresado, talvez, esta vez para destruir a nuestro enemigo'

Todos miraron interrogantes la escena, más de la mitad de las cosas que decían aquellos seres no entendían (y el deber de esta historia no es explicar la relación de Sarah con Silvio, así que ni modo).

'Necesito un favor, Silvio' le rogó Sarah, mirando a Sirius tiernamente 'Necesito que a este mago le quites toda la sangre, dejes que yo rejuvenezca su cuerpo y le regreses su entidad, pero como vampiro. Tú me entiendes, el protocolo de vida eterna. Ser de Oscuridad a ser de Oscuridad.'

'Esta bien, princesa, tan solo porque aun eres mi prometida' el vampiro se fue acercando lentamente.

'¿Qué va a pasar?' se atrevió a preguntar Ginny, pues bien, si no hubiera sido ella, lo hubiera preguntado Harry.

'Silvio va a matar a Sirius' se limitó a decir Sarah.

El vampiro saltó sobre el hombre, quien no opuso resistencia ya que lo veía con ojos de reconocimiento, lo había visto en su juventud y sabía que era un vampiro bondadoso, se escuchó un fuerte rugido, proveniente de los labios de Silvio, de su boca salieron dos colmillos afilados y largos.

El vampiro mordió la garganta de Sirius.

La sangre caía con rapidez.

'_Anesto_' susurró Dana, quien usaba su varita para que Sirius no sintiese dolor.

Un charco de aquel líquido vital comenzó a rodear al hombre, el brillo en sus ojos comenzó a perderse.

Los minutos pasaron, la sangre seguía cayendo estrepitosamente.

'Nos veremos' susurró Dana.

'Te lo juro' le aseguró el hombre, mientras sonreía.

Poco tiempo después, la sangre ya no salía y el aura que rodeaba el alma de Sirius ya se había desvanecido.

'A muerto' susurró por fin Sarah, quien se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Sirius, su dedo tocó la poca sangre que aun salía de su garganta, y lo lamió con expectativa 'esta es la última' se levantó, su ropa se encontraba llena de la sangre de Sirius, la bruja miró a Silvio y le pidió 'Dame unos segundos, antes de que lo revivas' retomó su vista a Sirius y extendió su mano. 'Fuerzas de la…'

'Te lo suplico' interrumpió Dana 'permíteme a mi, después de todo soy una bruja espiritual, a ti se te agotarían las energías y tu vida se acortaría' Harry observó a Sarah ¿Tanta era la amistad con su padrino que era capaz de reducir su propia vida sin pensarlo? ¿Tanto cariño le tenía a Dana como para hacerle aquel favor? Si Sarah sabía que Dana podía hacer aquello sin perder su vida, era admirable que Sarah no hubiese dudado ni un segundo aún sabiendo el peligro y así arriesgarse ha hacer algo que podría matarla 'en cambio, en mi lugar, es algo normal' Sarah asintió y se retiró, Dana se arrodilló junto al cuerpo sin vida de Sirius '_Fuerzas de la Oscuridad, nuestro señor, el creador de los ángeles caídos, de donde venimos magos y brujas, toma la apariencia de este hombre, demuestra tu poder a tu servidora, a quien a regresado tan solo para amar, devuélveme al hombre que deje antes de morir, déjame sentir una vez más el recuerdo que mantengo de mi verdadero amor. Sacrificio de mi vida he dado a este hombre, ahora te pido que hagas tú uno por una de tus creaciones. Leonardo, ayuda a quien te lo implora_' una luz platinada cubrió el cuerpo inerte de Sirius, por un momento Harry no podía ver nada, ninguna parte de su padrino, pasaron los segundos, que para el moreno parecían siglos y aquella luz aun no se retiraba.

'¿Cuánto falta?' Harry sonrió, los nerviosismos de Ginny eran notorios, ambos se miraron y sonrieron con dulzura, aunque fuera extraño, en esos momentos creía que era una excelente oportunidad para… para… se maldijo internamente ¡Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que deseaba hacer!

'¡Sirius!' el moreno retomó su vista en donde estaba el cuerpo de su… ¿padrino?

Ahora podía observar a un joven un poco mayor a él, de cabellos negros y lacios, rostro pícaro, sonrisa satisfactoria, muy apuesto ¡Ese era el Sirius que había visto en el pensadero de Snape!

'Con su permiso, mis hermosas damas' aquel vampiro, Silvio, se acercó al ahora joven y seco cuerpo de Sirius, de su chaqueta sacó un dedal, pero este terminaba en una punta afilada, se la clavó en la muñeca izquierda y con la sangre cayendo por su ropa, se arrodilló, tomó el rostro de Sirius con su brazo derecho y lo ubicó de tal forma que su cabeza quedará algo reclinada hacia delante.

La sangre comenzó a caer dentro de la boca del joven, Harry se entusiasmó al ver como el inerte cuerpo comenzaba a moverse y a tragar la sangre de aquel vampiro, en pocos segundos Sirius se había lanzado a la muñeca de Silvio y bebía la sangre con desesperación.

'Ya Sirius, ya' Dana se había acercado y estaba separándolo del vampiro 'aquí estoy, mírame' Harry notó como su padrino miraba a Dana y sonreía, de una forma diferente, completamente seductora, aunque sus ojos se veían embelezados.

'Dana… mi Dana' la abrazó con fuerza, se separó suavemente, acarició su rostro 'Mi pelirroja, solo mía' y se besaron intensamente.

Una pequeña tos los interrumpió, Silvio apartaba sus cabellos de una forma elegante, mientras les sonría entre divertido e incómodo. Dana entendió y se separó de Sirius, ambos vampiros se acercaron, con solemnidad.

'Bienvenido, hermano, te saludo ahora como lo hace un vampiro a otro' y le estrechó la mano, con una sonrisa amable.

'¿Vampiro?' Harry regresó a ver a Ginny, cada segundo le encantaba esa sincronía que tenía con la joven, mientras que él se guardaba en su mente sus preguntas, ella las decía, sin dudarlo, le encantaba ese hecho y en cada segundo deseaba escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.

'Si, era la única forma de recuperarlo. Su energía estaba tan débil y su cuerpo tan agotado, que no viviría mucho. Dana no lo hubiese soportado' le contestó Sarah 'Creo que tendré que avisarle a Dumbledore de esto' dijo cansinamente.

'No te agrada' susurró Ginny al ver la cara de fastidio que había puesto la pelinegra al mencionar el nombre del director.

'Exacto' dijo cortante y se fue caminando solitariamente por un sendero que llevaba a las puertas del castillo.

'Nos veremos, hermano' y ante sus ojos desapareció aquel vampiro invocado por Sarah.

'No lo puedo creer' susurró Ginny algo admirada por la situación, tantas cosas habían pasado, tantas cosas había vivido en menos de ¿treinta minutos? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, se sentía algo mareada, un poco ofuscada, sintió sus ojos cerrarse, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero era como si el mundo se hubiese movido bajo sus pies, sus piernas temblaron. Todos vieron como pequeños destellos, salidos de ningún lugar, la alcanzaron.

'¡Ginny!' Harry se percató de lo que ocurría, teniéndola tan cerca, se abalanzó a ayudarla, pudo ver como los ojos entrecerrados de la pelirroja lo intentaban mirar y la mano de esta se extendía para tocarlo.

'Harr…' En ese momento, se desmayado.

El moreno se llevó tremendo susto, la pequeña pelirroja había caído, técnicamente, entre sus brazos, desmayada, pero no exactamente por causas naturales, él mismo había visto un rayo blanquecino de la dirección en donde quedaba el sendero que había tomado Sarah segundos antes.

'¿Qué sucede?' Sirius se acercó corriendo, mejor de lo que podía, ya que su túnica le quedaba algo grande, se había encogido un poco al rejuvenecer.

'Alguien le a hecho algo a Ginny' dijo molesto Harry, quien abrazaba con fuerza a la pelirroja, que comenzaba a temblar y cada segundo estaba más blanca.

'¡Los _etekas_!' Harry miró a Dana, quien tenía sus ojos clavados a algo o alguien que se encontraba al lado derecho del moreno.

Harry regresó a ver, pero no había nada, volvió a ver a Dana, quien tenía una aura oscura a su alrededor.

'¡Vienen por Ginny! ¡Alguien los invocó!' Dana comenzó a buscar con desesperación al causante de aquella cruel acción '¿Tus alas funcionan, Sirius?' preguntó desesperada.

'¡Claro que si!' y como si le hubiese leído la mente, Harry vio como su padrino le arrebataba a Ginny de sus brazos.

'¡No!' reclamó, acercándose a su padrino '¿Qué haces?' a pesar de todo, lo observó molesto, pero al hombre no le importó.

De su espalda aparecían dos alas, como de murciélago, y se desplegaron, haciendo una nube de polvo y al segundo siguiente, estaba volando a unos cuantos metros de Dana y Harry.

'¿Ahí esta bien?' preguntó el nuevo vampiro.

'¡Tres metros más! Ellos tienen un alcance de seis metros sobre y bajo la tierra' Sirius asintió y voló un poco más alto.

¿Qué son los _etekas_?' preguntó Harry, desesperado por como Ginny se movía exasperada entre los brazos de su padrino.

'Son seres de los magos y brujas espirituales, que absorben las energías de los vivos, son como las hadas negras' bajó su mirada 'pero más crueles, dejan sin ninguna energía, casi muertos o… muertos'

'¿Y por que Ginny?' pero Dana no respondió.

De la espalda de esta salieron unas alas negras, como las de una mariposa, Harry ya la había visto antes así, en sus sueños, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera hacer eso.

Dana se lanzó sobre él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y voló alto, a la altura de Sirius.

'Aquí hay una bruja espiritual, creo que es Bellatrix, al parecer quería darle a Harry' dijo seriamente.

En ese momento Ginny abrió los ojos pero estaban en blanco, miró a Harry y fue una mirada perturbarte, como si la muerte estuviese poseyéndola desde antre, gritó con dolor.

'¡HARRY! ¡AYUDAME!' su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad '¡ME DUELE MUCHO!' vio como lagrimas surcaban el rostro de la menor de los Weasley y esta miraba al cielo. '¡ME DUELE, HARRY, ALEJALOS DE MI!' …ahora ese sueño se hacía pesadilla.

'¡_Accio Saeta de Fuego_!' gritó el moreno, en ese momento llegó volando su escoba, se lanzó a ella y tomó a Ginny, arrebatándola de los brazos de Sirius, quien intentó protestar, pero la mirada segura del moreno fue más poderosa, observó a Ginny, que aun temblaba, la sentó en la escoba, frente a él, la rodeo con sus brazos, sosteniendo a su vez la escoba y miró a Dana y Sirius 'Llamen a todos, nos veremos al otro lado del lago' clavó sus ojos en su padrino 'Donde los _dementores_ nos atacaron aquella ocasión'

'¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?' preguntó desesperada Dana, quien volaba a la altura de él.

'Salvar a alguien importante para mi, como tú lo hiciste por Sirius' le contestó.

'Te pueden matar' bramó la pelirroja, de mirada aguamarina y en ese momento se asemejó a una diosa de la guerra.

'Tú también casi mueres al traer a Sirius a este mundo, ahora es mi turno por Ginny ¡Aleja esos _etekas_! Traigan a todos'

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Sirius.

'Voldemor se encuentra a unos kilómetros de aquí, también díganle a Hermione que llame a los miembros de la ED, ella entenderá' se apresuró a decir, mientras tocaba una ardiente marca en forma de rayo en su frente, ese era su comprobante que su enemigo se acercaba. Ya era hora de pelear.

Su escoba salió volando, debía salvarla y sabía como, talvez le costara la vida, pero debía hacerlo.

'Sarah y yo…' murmuró Dana, mirando a su amor del pasado y presente 'Nunca pudimos enseñarles a usar sus poderes…' bajó la mirada 'pensamos que teníamos más tiempo'

'Todo saldrá bien' sintió la mano de Sirius sobre su hombro 'Te lo prometo'

'Siempre dices eso…' lo miró 'pero... no siempre lo cumples' susurró con un hilo de su voz.

Continuará…

N/A: La primera vez que escribí este capítulo lo hice con Carol y estaba moleste y celosa (aunque en esa época no loa admití) porque Juanka estaba con Diana en… no recuerdo donde, pero de seguro en una de esas citas obligatorias. Ahora, terminé de editar este capítulo, acercándose el cumpleaños del primo de un ex novio, terminando mi cuarto semestre en la universidad y más muerta que nadie. Mi Silvio que salió, pobrecito, termina siempre siendo usado, con razón termina decepcionado de mi Sarah. Ya saben que los retos para fics los acepto en mi fic "Tiempo libre", ahí, con un review puedo cumplir sus peticiones.

_**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review" ¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra! Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**_

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	6. El fin de la guerra Gana el amor

El Elegido.

Capitulo VI  
El fin de la guerra. Gana el amor.

'_Ahora se perfectamente lo que se siente perder algo por amor, entregar una parte de ti por ese ser especial. La verdad es que esa sensación se siente bien y lo volvería a hacer. La vida es mejor cuando amas de verdad. .'.  
Fragmento de Sarah Dux al encontrarse a punto de morir en los brazos de Silvio._

El lago era un lugar precioso para admirar, pero en ese momento él no pudo ni siquiera regresarlo a ver, su único pensamiento era salvarla, la tenía fuertemente agarrada y guió con destreza entre los árboles, al lugar que le indicó a Sirius minutos antes.

Deposito el cuerpo de Ginny en el pasto, ella aun se estremecía y susurra suplicas de ayuda ¿Y si los _etekas_ seguían por ahí? No, Dana no lo permitiría, Harry confiaba en aquella pelirroja tanto como amaba a la que tenía entre sus brazos…

¿La amaba? La corriente de pensamientos se detuvo ante aquella confesión ¿Realmente la amaba? Días atrás, dudaba de sentir algo más allá de un afecto o algún tipo de atracción ¿Ahora podía decir que todo aquello había cambiado? Si, no podía negar como su cuerpo se estremecía con su presencia y su corazón se partía al verla ahí, sufriendo por algo que él no podía defenderla.

'Pero puedo salvarte, darte vida' Harry aun recordaba algunos encuentros con su padre en sueños o en las veces que se dormía en clases ¡Cuánto agradecía ese hecho! Sabía que debía hacer y por la actitud de Dana, al parecer ella también 'Por primera vez, se que hacer con exactitud y todo para ti' acarició los cabellos rojizos de la joven y besó su frente.

Ginny dejó de estremecerse, ahora tan solo se movía un poco, pero sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, Harry no quería volver a ver esos ojos blancos otra vez, le martillaban el alma; sacó su varita y tocó su medallón. Amistad.

'_Daré todo por ti, así que despierta para protegerte'_ comenzó a recitar desesperado, un aura verdosa rodeo la medalla y la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Un círculo alrededor de ambos se formó y la tierra se elevó unos centímetros en donde ellos se encontraban. Harry tocó el medallón de Ginny. Amor.

'Tenemos algo más que amistad por ti, no puedo vivir creyendo que tan solo lo que siento por ti es igual a lo que siento por las demás personas, contigo es especial' el medallón de la pelirroja comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura rojiza y ella comenzó a elevarse verticalmente, pero aun permanecía desmayada 'Tu ser es fuego, el mío es tierra, _ambos permanecemos juntos, terminamos juntos y morimos juntos._ _Uno por el otro'_ Aquella aura rojiza la rodeo a su vez, sus cabellos comenzaron a flotar _'¡Ginevra Weasley! Mi herencia Potter me a marcado para destruir a Voldemort y a su vez amar a una mujer, a un solo tipo de mujer ¡Y esa eres tú!_' bajó su vista y desde dentro de su corazón susurró 'regresa a mí, Gin, regresa'

Un alarido inconfundible salió de los labios de la pelirroja, quien se elevó en los aires rápidamente, de su cuerpo emanó una gran explosión de fuego, que no tocó al chico, pero que si dejó a su paso gran parte del bosque quemado. Harry se alegró, sabía que su pequeña Ginny había regresado y era momento de pelear.

Una esfera rojiza descendió, Ginny se paró frente a Harry y le sonrió dulcemente.

'Regresé… gracias a ti' dijo con una voz infantil, algo apenada.

'Para siempre' y el moreno la abrazó, sintiendo como ella le devolvía el gesto y ubicaba su rostro junto al de él. Harry podía sentir el roce de los labios pegados a la comisura de los suyos y por la altura ella debía estar en puntillas.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y el bosque ha arder, sus labios se buscaron, lentamente Ginny comenzó a mover más su rostro, rozando cada vez más los labios del moreno, pero aun sin llegar a ser un beso.

'¡HARRY! ¡GINNY!' ambos se separaron y miraron a Hermione, quien levitaba en el aire y a Ron corriendo desesperadamente, junto a ellos venían Luna y Neville, ya que, seguramente eran los únicos que aun se preocupaban de ver los galeones de la ED.

Unas sombras comenzaron a rodearlos, todos levantaron la mirada, Sirius, Remus, Sarah y Tonks, aparecieron, con todos los hermanos Weasley (excepto Percy), como si hubieran sido llamados mágicamente.

'Yo les entregué unos galeones de la ED' comunicó Ron 'Creí que sería buena idea y al parecer así es'

'¡Ginny!' la pelirroja vio como Bill corría donde ella estaba, junto con Fleur, ambos la abrazaron y ella se sorprendió, en especial por la francesa '¿Estas bien?'

'¿No te han lastimado alguno de esos mogtifagos tontos vegdad? Le preguntó la rubia.

'Aun no, pero estoy lista para luchar' Ginny se ubicó junto a Harry y sacó su varita, miró al moreno 'Lo lograremos'

'En el castillo están organizando a los alumnos, mientras llega la ayuda' comunicó Remus.

Un mar de mortífagos los rodeo a todos y frente a Harry, su enemigo, Voldemort y junto a él Bellatrix, con un aura negra y susurrando algo, de su varita salió un hechizo blanco que pasó junto a Harry que logró esquivarlo apenas pero pudo escuchar claramente como se cortaba el aire cerca de él.

'¡Tu eres mía, Bellatrix!' Dana acaba de llegar y se posicionaba frente a la mortífaga 'Esto es entre tú y yo ¿Me recuerdas?'

'¿A… acaso… eres un… espíritu?' preguntó extrañada la prima de Sirius.

'No, tan solo tu peor pesadilla, querida amiga, prepárate, mataste a muchos de los míos y yo seré la que vengue a cada uno de ellos. Me traicionaste. Una regla fundamental destruida y mi sangre proclama venganza'

La guerra comenzó, un ejército de mortífagos comenzó a atacar, pero la Orden del Fénix, junto a los demás, se defendía excelentemente, además, Harry tenía a una bruja más poderosa que todos los que se encontraban ahí, Sarah. Una controladora de espíritus, Dana. Un vampiro –algo novato-, su padrino. Y sus amigos, junto a él, podían controlar cosas que Voldemort desconocía, sensaciones y elementos poderosos.

Hermione creó un remolino que barrió con la gran mayoría de mortífagos, mientras que Ron invocaba las aguas del lago para rodear a los enemigos y ahogarlos, por ello había escogido ese lugar, todos tenían a mano su elemento, Ginny quemaba árboles, los cuales seguían a los mortífagos y los carbonizaba con la ayuda de Harry, Remus, el resto de la orden y los Weasley, peleaba con excelencia, Dana ya tenía a Bellatrix pidiendo clemencia, Sarah regresaba los maleficios que le mandaban y creaba nuevos. Sirius tenía colgado de su tobillo a ¿Snape?

'¿Tú llamaste a eso seres aquí, verdad?' gritaba el vampiro '¡Responde!'

'¡Sirius, suéltalo! ¡Es uno de los nuestros!' gritó Dumbledore.

'¡Se equivoca! Cuando estuve dentro de aquel arco' comenzó a bramar furioso 'podía ver algunas cosas que ocultan los seres que conozco, cosas que permanecían en las penumbras, como lo estaba yo ¡Ahí lo vi! ¡Ocultando a Colagusano! ¡Comentándole todo a Voldemort! ¡Es un Completo traidor!' miró al tembloroso hombre 'Estamos a seis metros de la tierra, una caída de esta altura te romperá algún hueso o todos ¿Te crees capaz de suplicar perdón?'

'¡No!' gritó aquel embustero ser.

'Esta bien' Sirius abrió su mano y Snape cayó al suelo, escuchándose un golpe doloroso y de sus labios salía sangre a borbotones, su brazo y pierna derechos, los cuales fueron los primeros en tocar el suelo, estaban en una posición extraña y fuera de lo normal.

Harry intentó hacer algo, más bien apoyando el acto de su padrino, pero en ese momento lo notó, todo había terminado, la guerra había llegado al punto final, Voldemort y él estaban frente a frente, no había más seres cerca de ellos. Al parecer los otros estaban en otra guerra o en otro mundo, muy lejos de la que se llevaría en ese momento.

'Veo que Ginevra se une a nuestra diversión' Harry regresó a ver, la menor de los Weasley, casi intacta, estaba junto a él 'Nos volvemos a ver, mi pequeña e inocente corderina' susurró su enemigo, pasando su lengua por el perfil de lo que deberían ser sus labios 'te ves exquisita'

'¡Cállate!' el moreno regresó a ver, junto a él estaban Ron y Hermione 'esto es entre nosotros y tú ¿Acaso tienes miedo?' preguntó audazmente.

'¿De unos chiquillos debiluchos como ustedes?' se burló 'permíteme reírme' apuntó con su varita a Ron '¡Crucio!'

'¡Ron!' ágilmente, Hermione se ubicó frente a él, extendiendo sus brazos y cuando el hechizo debía darle de lleno, rebotó contra una pared invisible, enviándolo hacia el cielo.

'¿Qué demonios fue eso?' gritó Voldemort.

'Un campo de fuerza tan solo formado de común y sencillo aire' contestó Hermione, quien sonreía a Ron 'Acabo de inventarlo'

'¡Pues sus juegos tontos no podrán conmigo!' gritó, confiado de algo que pensaba que sería desconocido para todos 'No creo que me puedan matar, sin haber destruido a los siete horcruxes'

'¡Eso te equivocas!' todos miraron arriba, Dana y Sarah levitaban sobre el campo de batalla, la pelirroja batiendo sus preciosas alas y su compañera manteniéndose suspendida, como si algún hilo invisible la tuviese ahí arriba 'Nunca debiste meterte con nosotras, con los seres que amábamos y con los que amamos hasta el día de hoy ¡Nunca! ¿Me oíste?' los ojos aguamarina se veían cargados de una rabia incontrolable.

'Todo estuvo bien, mientras no te metieses en otras ligas. Y lo hiciste' Sarah cruzó sus brazos y negó lentamente 'Muy mal echo. Así que nosotras tuvimos que vengarnos. Tú entiendes. Un alma puede regresar si tiene un propósito para su nueva vida'

'Y la nuestra fue atrapar, atacar y destruir a tus estúpidos horcruxes.'

'Bienvenido a la realidad: Te hemos convertido en tu peor pesadilla' remarcó la morena.

'¿Pero como? ¡Imposible!' gritó colérico '¡Yo me hubiese dado cuenta!'

'No lo creas' le dijo Dana 'Soy una bruja espiritual, lo único que hice fue devolverte tus almas, para que fueses el de antes, alguien mortal. No destruimos las almas adentro de los horcruxes, por eso no te diste cuenta, hasta la que tenía Harry'

El moreno se chocó un poco ante aquello, pero rápidamente hiló las ideas, aquel día que había sobrevivido de la muerte en manos de Voldemort, el poder de Dana, los primeros sueños. Así que aprovechó esto para adelantarse a su enemigo y lo apuntó con su varita.

'Ahora tan solo eres un mago más, normal y corriente' su medallón brilló intensamente y la tierra comenzó a temblar 'Estás perdido'

'Míralo como una pequeña venganza, una nimiedad ante todo lo que has hecho' dijo Ginny y un círculo de fuego los rodeó, su medalla comenzó a brillar.

'Aquí, nadie te teme, no serás más que un mal recuerdo que se borrará con el pasar de los años' desafió Ron y una tormenta con rayos se enfocó en el campo de batalla y su medallón brilló azulado.

'Ninguno de tus planes han servido antes, siempre hemos salido de ellos. Y esta vez, será igual y mejor' complementó Hermione, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y un aura blanquecina la rodeo.

'Este es tu fin, aquí termina todo' dijo molesto el moreno.

'No podrías matar a nadie, eso es lo que te hace débil, Harry, es lo que nos diferencia' le dijo burlón Voldemort, aunque intentaba dar ciertos pasos hacia atrás, como para abrirse camino.

'¡Te equivocas! ¡Lo que nos diferencia es mucho más! ¡Sentimientos!' la tierra se comenzó a cuartear, con fuerza 'porque aquí te demostraré que entre ser asesinado dejando morir a los seres más importantes para mí; y asesinar para darles la vida a nuevas creaciones ¡Prefiero ser el asesino!' le sonrió con suficiencia 'Morirás sin haberlo entendido, me das asco _¡Avada Kadavra!_' un rayo salió de su varita, dando de lleno a Voldemort, este cayó al suelo.

'¡Los medallones!' gritó Sarah.

Harry corrió donde estaba su enemigo, en su pecho tenía un agujero, donde se suponía estaba su corazón, le había dado de lleno, sangre comenzó a salir de aquel lugar, pero no era normal, era demasiado oscura, las palabras salían atropelladas de la garganta de Voldemort, las cuales eran incoherentes y su respiración, de pasar a ser agitada, se hacía lenta… se perdía.

Los cuatro jóvenes se deshicieron de sus collares y los fueron incrustando en la herida de su enemigo, dejando una señal imborrable. Este gritaba desesperadamente, como si lo hiriese de verdad las llamas del tormento y de cierta forma así era.

Lentamente fue desapareciendo, cada partícula de Lord Voldemort se perdió con el húmedo viento y con la ardiente tierra.

'Ha terminado' Sarah bajó y al tocar la tierra y abrazó a Harry 'Su guerra ha acabado' y lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro 'Harry me has hecho el regalo más grande de todos: Remus esta ha salvo, gracias'

En ese momento, fue como si regresaran al lugar donde se inicio el campo de batalla, se escuchaban los gritos de victoria y las ordenes de McGonagall para que llevasen a los heridos a la enfermería.

Harry vio como Neville tenía en brazos a Luna, quien al parecer estaba lastimada, sonrió con calidez, esos dos eran el uno para el otro, por lo menos según él. Sarah corrió a los brazos de Remus, quien la esperaba y la comenzó a besar intensamente, sin dejar de preguntarle si estaba mal herida y podía escucharse como la reprendía, Dana surcó los aires con sus alas hasta encontrarse con Sirius, quien también flotaba en el aire y entre ellos, bueno, digamos que hubo chispas de colores al encontrarse. Hermione y Ron se abrazaban fuertemente, cosa que le alegró demasiado. Bill y Fleur se envolvieron con fuerza en su propia forma de amor, Charlie besaba a Tonks con fuerza, como si hubiese temido que todo terminase segundos antes, siguió paseando su vista, hasta que unos cabellos rojizos rozaron su rostro y un aliento cálido descansaba sobre su cuello.

'¡Lo lograste!' le dijo Ginny, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo con fuerza.

'Lo logramos, querrás decir' la joven levantó su vista, Harry pudo sentir el aroma a flores envolverlo, recordándole todo lo que había dejado inconcluso ¡Ya era la segunda vez que le interrumpían un beso con su ardiente (por el fuego, degenerados) pelirroja! '¿En que me había quedado antes?' le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

'Creo que a dos milímetros de llegar a mis labios ¿Por qué?' le preguntó infantilmente la joven, mientras absorbía la colonia que permanecía incrustada en Harry.

'Porque creo que es una buena idea continuar' y se fue acercando lentamente.

'¡Lleven al profesor Dumbledore a la enfermería de inmediato!' ambos jóvenes se separaron, admirados y algo asustados por los gritos de McGonagall, sin dudarlo un segundo fueron directo a una de las camillas que flotaban en dirección a Hogwarts y a su vez estaba rodeada por más gente.

Harry tenía la mano de Ginny entrelazada a la suya y con su otro brazo daba codazos para poder pasar, cuando ambos llegaron a estar a junto a la camilla, aun caminando, pudieron apreciar el lastimoso estado en el que estaba Dumbledore.

'Veo que ustedes dos están bien' susurró el anciano.

'Si ¿pero usted?' preguntó Harry.

'¿Que le a pasado?' consultó Ginny preocupada.

'La edad muchachos, la edad, ya no soy el de antes y enfrentarme a tantos mortífagos no fue tan sencillo como lo fue en mis tiempos' comentó el director.

'¿Pero estará bien, verdad? Usted siempre lo está' preguntó desesperada Ginny.

'Si y no' ambos, Harry y su pelirroja, se estremecieron ante el comentario 'Por ahora estaré bien, pero ya he cumplido con mi papel en este mundo, la muerte es inevitable' llegaron al colegio, subieron las gradas principales y entraron al recibidor.

'¡No diga eso!' le dijo Harry molesto y triste, él, Albus Dumbledore, era el mago más grandioso del mundo, no podía terminar así.

'No puedes evitar lo inevitable, muchacho' le dijo el profesor, volvieron a subir más gradas y el silencio se prolongó hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde recostaron al director en una cama, ahí estaba Sarah, quien le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto 'Sarah Dux, tan hermosa como en tu anterior vida'

'Albus, mejor que tú, ahora si lo estoy, no como la vez que estuve yo postrada en el suelo, muriendo y tú observabas' le dijo seriamente, pero extrañamente sin rencor ni crueldad, era como si fuera algo común ver a alguien morir y de cierta forma, lo era para ella 'Me llegó una comunicación de nuestro Señor…'

'Antes de ello, Sarah, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no detuviste a Sirius? Tú y yo sabemos que Snape era realmente de los nuestros' le recordó el anciano.

'Soy un ser lleno de rencor y no he aprendido a perdonar. Lo que Snape hizo en su juventud, para mi, es imperdonable' se encogió de hombros 'y si el destino de Severus era vivir, estoy segura que alguien lo hubiese evitado. Y eso ya no importa' se aclaró la voz para hacerla solemne '_Tú, ser que casi en tu totalidad reinan las almas de Merlín, has sido premiado por tu vida llena de obedecimiento a nuestro Señor. Leonardo te concede la muerte más tranquila y reconfortante, tú alma descansará por fin y allá, en el reino de nuestro Señor y los Ángeles Caídos, te esperan con los brazos abiertos, para concederte lo que más desees' _le comunicó la joven bruja.

'Te lo agradezco Sarah y acepto calidamente la invitación' aseguró el director.

'¡No!' gritó desesperado Harry, no podía morir ¡No podía aceptar su muerte así! ¡Sarah no podía estarle proponiendo aquel acto tan cruel!

'Harry' susurró Dumbledore 'Entiende, te puede parecer extraño, pero piensa, la muerte no es mala, realmente es excelente. Ahora que cumplí mi misión en esta vida, deseo morir placidamente, es un honor tener esta oportunidad. Yo ya estoy viejo, es hora de que deje este mundo y de paso a la nueva generación' miró a Dana, quien estaba abrazada de Sirius 'Hazme el honor, Dana'

'Con gusto' sus alas negras salieron de su espalda, un vestido azabache cubrió su túnica de Hufflepuff llena de sangre, su cabello se oscureció, quedando negro, pero con ciertas partes de color vino, algo que Harry no había visto antes 'Nos veremos, Dumbledore' y tocó su rostro, de donde comenzaron a salir pequeñas luces blanquecinas que entraban por la palma de la pelirroja.

Poco a poco se sentía como la presencia del director desaparecía.

La energía de Dana se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Nadie lloró.  
No era necesario.  
No sufría.  
No moría como todos creerían que es morir.  
Albus Dumbledore moría feliz.

El cuerpo inerte y la bruja espiritual llena de energía. La mano de Dana, que había descansado en el cuerpo del anciano, se levantó sobre su cabeza y recitó, dando una orden ha aquellas almas.

'_Todo tuvo un inicio, los padres de la creación fueron dos. Magdalena de la luz, madre de humanos, plantas, animales y los hechiceros. Leonardo de la oscuridad, padre de los seres sobre naturales con libre albedrío eterno. Los magos y brujas, divididos en sencillos y perfectos. Quienes necesitan de un instrumento para dar todo su potencial son aquellos llamados sencillos. Quienes liberan su poder al liberar su placer instintivo son los llamados perfectos. Los padres de estos seres tan similares y a la vez diferentes son los Ángeles Caídos'_ lentamente de su mano comenzaron a salir las pequeñas almas '_Magos y brujas, sencillos y perfectos, ambos con guardianes llamados espirituales, tienen el derecho de ser llevados por su destino con la ayuda de nosotros, si es que esa es su suerte. Los magos y brujas espirituales pueden observar a los seres espirituales y llamar a ejércitos de almas para ayudarlos (_Leer: Pasión Oscura. Una bruja espiritual de estas características es Luna en este fic_) y jugamos con la vida y la muerte. Las almas de Albus Dumbledore, hijo del mismo Ángel Caído que creo a Merlín, uno de los primeros Ángeles Caídos creados por Leonardo, nuestro Señor, tiene el honor que estamos observando, este mago y director, no sufrirá al morir. Las ordenes'_ las almas desaparecieron en el aire y pétalos de rosas cayeron. Una por alma '_de mi Señor, han sido cumplidas_'

Silencio.  
Todo había terminado.

-*-

Acababa de entrar la noche, apartando todo signo de luz y dejando en tinieblas por completo el entorno. Ellos ya se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con excepción de Sarah, quien se encontraba en los aposentos del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dana y Sirius se hallaban acurrucados en un sillón del lugar, con tanta conmoción, ninguna chica había preguntado el nombre de su nuevo sexy compañero.

Harry estaba apoyado contra la pared que se encontraba bajo una de las ventanas que daban al lago, sentía ganas de gritar, pero no por la muerte del director, sino de necesidad.

Necesidad de tener a su pelirroja entre sus brazos como lo hacía Sirius con Dana, necesidad de continuar por su ya tercera interrupción de besarla, necesidad de sentirse amado, necesidad de decirle que la amaba, necesidad de cumplir todo lo dicho que tenía que ver con la herencia Potter, necesidad de entregarse a Ginny, tanto como ella podía hacerlo con él, necesidad de protegerla.

'¿Me extrañaste?' alguien a su lado le susurró calidamente al oído, Harry se estremeció, sabía quien era, regresó a ver y encontró a una espectacular pelirroja en unas finas pijamas cubierta por una bata de cama negra.

'No sabes cuanto' ella se sentó frente a él, se miraron unos segundos y lentamente se acercaron.

'_Controle-element_' dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez, luego tiraron las varitas lejos y por fin sus labios se encontraron, al inicio suavemente, después con más fuerza, mucho más entregado, lentamente se separaron y se miraron por un segundo.

Harry no supo que le pasó al verla, se había lanzado a besar los labios de Ginny, casi comiéndoselos, los apretó con fuerza, eso ya era una necesidad, una urgencia que sentía, su cuerpo le reclamaba que ya tres veces había fallado en el intento de besarla y ahora no perdería tiempo.

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un pequeño gemido en el beso, Harry se fue apoyando contra ella, quien lo atraía con más fuerza a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozasen. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, sus caderas estaban una pegada a la otra, ambos arrodillados, podía sentir le pecho de la pelirroja apretarse contra él. No podía más, iba a hacer una locura, no quería que la primera vez que estaba con Ginny fuese tan rápido ¡No era justo! Así no debían pasar las cosas.

Lentamente se alejó de ella, al mirarse notó la decepción y necesidad de la pelirroja, lo miraba con deseo. Y a decir verdad, no podía soportar tener esa mirada sobre él. No podía, le era casi imposible; observó los labios de Ginny, los cuales estaban hinchados, húmedos y pudo distinguir algo de sangre en ellos.

¡Por Merlín! ¡La había lastimado! No, eso estaba mal. La primera vez que la besaba y la había hecho sangrar.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó entrecortadamente la pelirroja.

'Esto va muy rápido, Ginny, sin medirme te he lastimado tu labio y eso no lo deseo. Quiero disfrutar cada momen…' pero no pudo continuar, ella se había lanzado sobre él, besándolo con necesidad, con desesperación, al separarse, él no podía articular palabra.

'¿Sabes lo que es sentir todo esto por 6 años y que ahora que esa persona te corresponde te dice que todo va muy rápido? ¡Seis años! ¿Eso para ti es rápido? ¡Pues no quisiera saber que es lento para ti Harry James Pott…!' ahora era ella la que no podía articular palabra, Harry la había atraído a su cuerpo y ahora sus manos se paseaban en su espalda y brazos.

'Me encantas cuando te enojas' y la volvió a besar, otra vez atrayéndola a él, sintiendo como su cuerpo chocaba contra el de ella, sus labios, sus pechos, sus caderas… No iba a poder soportar por mucho tiempo.

'¡_Lujuria, sexo, pasión y desenfreno_!' ambos se separaron y vieron a Dana y Sirius sonriendo traviesamente, una puerta junto a ellos, al nivel del suelo se abrió y dejó ver aquellas gradas que les susurraban silenciosamente que ahí dentro les esperaba lo que más deseaban '¡Adelante!'

'Desde que se besaron, Lily y James ya no están en sus mentes, nunca más, ya cumplieron su papel. Ahora, antes de darnos un espectáculo que de verdad no queremos ver' les dijo Dana '¡Entren!'

Ginny y Harry se miraron y sonrieron, se levantaron sonrojados y sin una palabra más bajaron las gradas, lentamente pero con seguridad, ahí les esperaba la revelación del amor y la magia.

Se cerró la puerta atrás de ellos, pero en seguida se abrió el retrato y entraron una no-muy-feliz pareja, regresando de su patrulla de prefectos.

'¡ERES UN CELOSO OBSESIVO NEUROTICO!' gritó Hermione mientras subía las gradas que la llevaban al cuarto de señoritas de Gryffindor.

'¡Y TÚ NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS! POBRE LAVENDER, AHORA TIENE QUE QUEDARSE EN LA ENFERMERÍA PORQUE LA SEÑORITA PREFECTA-PERFECTA-FUE-UN-ERROR LE TIRÓ ESE CONJURO ¡PARECE UN RATÓN!' se defendió el pelirrojo 'Y SOLO PORQUE ¡SIN QUERER! TE EMPUJO Y CAYÓ SOBRE MI ¡CELOSA!'

'YA TE DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, RON ¡SI TANTO TE PREOCUPA, VE CON ELLA!' y subió a zancadas a su dormitorio, Ron hizo lo mismo hacia el suyo; y Dana, junto a Sirius, se miraron algo asustados.

'Creo que tendremos que ayudar a esta relación amor-odio, para que tan solo quede Amor, antes de que se maten entre ellos' comentó Sirius.

'Y yo tengo el plan perfecto' susurró con malicia Dana, quien se acomodaba más en Sirius y le relataba su _inocente_ plan.

Continuará…

N/A: Realmente no soy buena con la muerte con magia, yo realmente quería matar a Voldemort a punte de disparos, espadas y sangre por todas partes, pero no hubo como.

Si, Dumbledore, muerto, lo siento, otra cosa del sexto libro y aunque muchos me querrán matar, no me agradaba ese viejito mucho que digamos (tan amable, tan confianzudo, tan correcto ¿Se cree Dios? Tengo problemas con personajes así…), pero aun así miren que dije que tenía almas de Merlín, así que no hay tanto odio.

¡Snape! perdón amantes de Snape por lo siguiente: ¡Lo mate! ¡Lo mate! ¡Ese si que se lo merecía! ¡Quien toca a mi pelirrojo amado se las ve conmigo!

Claro, Draco también debería, pero ser tan guapo le arregla lo malo que fue en el sexto libro. Si, hice a Fleur con corazón ¿Qué? Si Bill la eligió motivos tendrá, además de que ella se queda con él sin importar nada, se merece mis respetos .

**LEMON** (escenas subidas de tono) de Hary/Ginny EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.  
Y un ligero **LIME** (escenas ligeramente subidas de tono) de RON/HERMIONE.

Ahí termina todo, espero unos reviews expresando su crítica sobre como quedó la muerte de Voldy, lo hubiera puesto en túnica rosadita con puntos amarillos, para ser sincera: Sarah iba a hacer eso, pero ahí esta, no había que meterse en pelea ajena.

**Rrecuerden**: Leer Pasión Oscura, un fic que es de nueve capítulos (si, ya está terminado), es un Harry-Ginny, Hermione-Ron y Pansy-Draco (en ese orden de importancia). Este es considerado como el mejor fic de esta cuenta y me gustaría saber también su opinión.

**Suguerencia**: si desean saber más sobre el tipo de vampiro que es ahora Sirius y Silvio, favor de leer, por cultura de este fic (que loco sonó eso ¿No?) _Intrusos en el corazón_, es mi fic de 5 capítulos, terminados, ahí habla explícitamente y con claridad del tipo de bruja que es Sarah y como es el vampiro que ahora es Sirius.

**Aclaración**: ¿Por qué Remus aun es mayor y Sirius no? Muy bien, como preguntaron. La respuesta de la pregunta no dada es esta: Remus es hombre lobo, si Silvio bebe su sangre tiene un margen de 84% de morir.

_**Por cierto, se que a muchos les prometí un fic de la época de los merodeadores donde se explicara como inició todo entre Dana y James, luego entre Dana y Sirius y como se hizo la relación de Sarah con Remus, pero por problemas técnicos de ubicación de ese pobre fic, no se podrá hacer. Así que les invito a leer los varios one-shot de la época de los merodeadores que se encuentran en mi cuenta y dejar su opinión.**_

Gracias por todo, de verdad, el hecho de que lean este fic me anima a hacer uno que otro más.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"  
¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!  
Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	7. Dando paso al Amor y a la Magia

**Nota de Autora: **Yo se que esto no lo leen muchas personas, yo suelo pasar de las notas de autor (o autora) el noventa por ciento del tiempo, les juro que si pudiese poner luces de colores y sonidos estridentes para que hagan caso a esta parte lo haría, pero ni modo… Así que igual, que quede constancia que lo estoy advirtiendo

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capítulo contiene contenido **sexual explícito** –por petición de algunos lectores- que podría no agradar a todos –Me recuerda a una loca de un foro ¡Ja!-. Así que a quienes no desean leerlo, **se resumirá** en que Ginny Harry tuvieron una… demostración de su amor –la autora se siente mamá explicando de donde vienen los bebes-. Quienes **no desean leer** esto, pueden _buscar_ el "**-*-**" que se encuentra unas cuantas páginas más abajo centrado, ya desde ahí sigue una narrativa como la de anteriores capítulos. Gracias por su comprensión… -a quienes leyeron, hasta con las letrotas apuesto a que algunos se pasaron de la advertencia-.

* * *

El Elegido.

Capitulo VII

Dando paso al amor y a la magia.

'_Esto realmente fue real, la espera fue real. Nunca creía poder sentir algo que desprecié por años, esto es amor, verdadero amor… En la vida dejaría escapar esto'_.

Palabras de Tru después de besar a Damián.

Entraron en la habitación, no dejaban de besarse con fuerza, pero aun cohibidos sabiendo que Dana y Sirius sabían perfectamente lo que pasaría dentro de aquellas paredes.

Harry la recostó delicadamente en la cama, aun besándola y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, sin tocar cualquier parte íntima por respeto a su compañera. El calor se apoderaba de él, no podía soportar el hecho de tenerla bajo él, sabiendo donde terminaría todo y lo que sentía por ella.

'Te amo Ginny, de verdad te amo' susurró el pelinegro, mientras besaba su cuello, sintiendo como el cuerpo que estaba bajo él se estremecía.

'Yo también… te amo, Harry' le respondió la pelirroja con la voz agitada.

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos masculinos, mientras acariciaba su espalda y cuello, la calidez de este comenzó a pedir más contacto y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, buscó los botones de la camisa de Harry y los abrió hábilmente, notó como el moreno se separa de ella para quitarse la camisa por completo y regresar ha atacar el cuello de la pelirroja. Ginny dejó escapar un ligero gemido y notó como este continuaba con su labor con más urgencia, ella desesperada por contribuirle levantó el rostro y usó su lengua para hacer caminos por el camino que había entre el cuello del moreno y su hombro, mientras sus dedos aun jugaban con el cabello de este.

Los cuerpos comenzaron a arder entre ellos, no podía soportar tantos sentimientos.

Harry sintió como una parte de su cuerpo, la cual no hace muchos años ya había despertado y gritado que existía, se excitaba entre sus piernas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban de placer, se apegó más a la pelirroja y él mismo le quitó la blusa del uniforme, dejando ver el sujetador negro de la pelirroja ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde se habían estado escondiendo ese par de montes todo ese tiempo? Su excitación subió de nivel y ubicó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Ginny.

La pelirroja sintió como corriente tras corriente, vibraciones, concentrarse en sus pechos, donde ella podía observar como sobresalían un par de bonotes erectos. Necesitaba a Harry, le parecía tan dulce, pero a la vez estúpida, la lentitud del moreno por tocar aquel lugar que reclamaba un contacto más intimo, más deseado.

Ella misma lo tomó entre sus manos y fue subiéndolas lentamente hasta que estas estaban sobre sus senos, él la miró admirado y ella sonrió, Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y Ginny le dio un corto beso en los labios, en señal de que deseaba que él hiciese con ella tan anhelado deseo.

Harry comenzó a acariciar aquellos senos que lo embriagaban, sentía como la pelirroja comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente y a susurrar su nombre despacio, eso lo motivó lo suficiente para desabrochar aquel impedimento, pero notó que en la espalda de esta no había los broches que mantenían pegada aquella ropa al cuerpo de su amada. Ginny rió dulcemente, Harry la miró y esta observó un broche redondo que estaba justo entre sus senos, el moreno sonrió y movió sus manos a aquel seguro que lo alejaba de tal manjar, lo abrió y el sujetador se separó, haciendo parecer que era un par de puertas que dejaban ver claramente una obra de arte, aquellos dos senos excitantes, esperándolo solo a él, Harry acercó sus labios a aquellos montes virginales y fue besarlos suavemente, para luego morderlos con delicia.

Ginny arqueó su espalda, le encantaba esa nueva sensación, no podía negarse ante él, cada beso, cada sensación hacían que ella se humedeciese más, podía sentir, aun con la poca ropa que aun tenían puestos, una estaca ardiente dándole golpes en su ingle.

Ella pudo asegurar que sus bragas se encontraban húmedas de tanta expectativa, comenzó a frotar sus piernas entre ellas, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda y detenerse en ese volcán que crecía cada vez más dentro de ella.

Pero no se comparaba con aquel volcán de su joven amante que ardía de deseo por ella, Ginny pudo sentir como creía y se endurecía cada vez más aquella presión en su ingle, tan solo de pensarlo ella comenzó a excitarse más, dejando que su respiración entrecortada llegase hasta los cabellos del azabache y los moviese más.

'Te deseo, Ginny, eres perfecta' susurró el moreno, haciendo que ella sonriese y él volvió a su tarea, mientras besaba uno de sus senos el otro era acariciado con su mano, apretándolo con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

La pelirroja no podía soportar más, tomó por los hombros a Harry y lo empujó contra la cama, Ginny se sentó sobre él y ahora era ella quien tenía el control, quien besaba con locura los pectorales del moreno y jugaba con su cuerpo, mientras él enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de ella.

Ginny comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de la entrepierna de Harry, haciendo que ella se estimulase más y él dejara escapar unos ligeros gemidos, que la pelirroja degustó eternamente. Las manos de ella jugaban con el cinturón del moreno, hasta que lo sacó y se lo colgó en el cuello, jugando con él como si fuese una bufanda.

Harry vio esto y se estremeció de deseo, tomó las puntas de su cinturón y las atrajo a él, llevándose con este acto el rostro de ella sobre el suyo, para volver a besar a la pelirroja con fuerza, ella le correspondió, pero continuó bajando sus labios hasta la manzana de Adán del moreno, donde ella dio un ligero mordisco y beso descontroladamente.

El joven gimió sucumbiendo ante ella, pero no se dejaría manipular de Ginny tan sencillamente, era su oportunidad de darle placer a ella y eso no dejaría de pasar, era su momento también y él quería disfrutar tanto como ella.

La tomó de las caderas y la tumbó en la cama, quedando él sobre ella y comenzó a desabotonar la falda de Ginny, mientras besaba su abdomen. Cuando la falda cedió él la quitó rápidamente, hurtó las bragas de la joven y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con los muslos de ella.

La pelirroja comenzó a dejar escapar ligeros gemidos de sus labios, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del moreno con desenfreno.

'Hazlo, por favor, hazlo' susurró la pelirroja, suplicando más atención de la ya dada.

Harry la volvió besar en los labios y su mano llegó a aquel lugar virginal que tanto ardía de pasión.

Ginny dejó escapar un gemido de placer y Harry la volvió a besar, mientras sus dedos jugaban con aquel lugar, el moreno se alejó un poco y continuó con su tarea que volvía loca a la pelirroja.

Él comenzó a notar que movimientos disfrutaba más su pelirroja y lo confirmaba al sentir como ese lugar se humedecía más, sus dedos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo con rapidez, mientras que sus labios ahogaban los gemidos de ella con lujuriosos besos.

Lujuria, esa palabra flotaba entre los amantes, Ginny perdía el control, sus manos estaban en las caderas del moreno, haciendo que estas chocasen contra sus piernas y podía sentir la embriagante sensación de tener el miembro de Harry entre sus muslos, que palpitaba de deseo.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por la espalda de la pelirroja, una parte llegó a su pecho y la otra a su entrepierna, asiéndola disfrutar de un orgasmo fuerte que atrapó los dedos del moreno entre las piernas de ella.

Ginny dejó escapar un grito de deseo y Harry la miró extasiado.

'¿Estas bien?' le preguntó juguetonamente.

'Mejor que nunca' susurró entrecortadamente, aun no se recuperaba y Harry ya estaba besando sus senos una vez más 'Para, déjame descansar, por favor' el negó rotundamente y ella frunció el entrecejo '¿Ah sí?' de un empujón él quedó recostado en la cama y ella se sentó sobre sus caderas, le quitó el resto de ropa y ubicó su boca muy cerca del de él, pero sin dejar la tocara, la humedad de sus labios invadió a Harry y este intentó tocarla, cosa que ella no lo permitió 'Mi turno'

Ginny comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de él. No continuó con tan dulce trato, ya que sus besos bajaron hasta las caderas de él y bajaron aun más, llegando al miembro erecto del moreno.

Ginny dudó un segundo, primero sus manos temerosas acariciaron tan especial lugar, pudo escuchar un suspiro de Harry, eso bastó para atrapar entre sus labios el miembro de su amado.

Comenzó a darle masajes con su lengua, atenta a la respiración de este, su boca se movía con rapidez y sus manos hacían círculos en la ingle de este, Harry comenzó a agitarse, no sabía que hacer, Ginny lo estaba matando, pero no deseaba que ella se alejase.

Sus caderas se estremecieron y llegó al clímax más pronto de lo que la pelirroja lo había hecho antes, pero no se preocupó de eso, ahora se concentraba en respirar o sino se ahogaría.

'Eres… eres única, Ginny' alcanzó a susurrar Harry, pero no pudo decir más, ella ya lo estaba besando una vez más, con todos sus deseos y él se quedó embobado por el roce del cuerpo de tan delicada criatura contra el suyo.

Ginny continuó besando los pectorales de Harry, le habían encantado y no quería separarse de ellos, su entrepierna hacía círculos en las caderas del moreno, ella se humedeció aun más y bajó su mano a su virginidad, pero Harry la detuvo.

'Déjamelo a mi, por favor' ella asintió y fue él quien bajo sus dos manos a la entrepierna de ella.

Harry comenzó a meter sus dedos en su sexo y su otra mano hacía los movimientos circulares que confirmó que eran del agrado de Ginny en su clítoris.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito y todo tembló para ella, cayendo con fuerza sobre los labios de Harry y besándolos con fiereza. Él pasó sus manos por la cadera de la pelirroja y de un movimiento él quedó sobre ella.

Su miembro se abrió paso entre las piernas de ella, hasta llegar a su destino, donde lo metió lentamente, Ginny suspiró excitada, haciendo que él hiciese lo mismo.

La pelirroja pasó sus piernas por las caderas del moreno y él terminó de meter todo su miembro, ella dejó escapar un ligero grito de dolor, pero no se alejó de él. Eso si, clavando sus uñas en la espalda masculina casi dejando marca.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, Harry volvió a besar los senos de ella, dándole más caricia y calmando ese pequeño dolor que había provocado en su pelirroja, pero ya no era suficiente, así que después de unos segundos comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, despacio, tenuemente, para que ella se acostumbrase al intruso.

'Más rápido' ordenó Ginny, antes de dejar escapar un gemido sensual al sentir como el moreno le daba una envestida fuerte, cada segundo que pasaba él hacía más seguido eso, haciendo que el calor en el interior de Ginny se hiciese más fuerte.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, bombeando dentro de ella sensaciones que despertaban la excitación de Ginny, la pelirroja comenzó a acariciarse sus pechos, pero Harry no dejó que ella hiciese eso sola, comenzó a besarlos, mientras que la penetraba con más fuerza, con más decisión.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, Harry se dejó caer sobre ella.

'Te amo, Ginny, de verdad, eres la mujer más importante para mi' susurró agotado, mientras llenaba el rostro de ella de besos.

'Yo igual… te amo' el moreno se recostó y se abrazaron, en un acto dulce y llenó de cariño.

El sueño comenzó a vencer a los amantes, la noche se hizo aun más oscura y ellos soñaron con su nuevo futuro, uno que junto a sus amigos habían construido.

-*-

Y hablando de sus amigos, retomemos esa relación amor-odio, como había dicho Sirius; recordemos que él y su novia habían planeado algo para unir a la ya unida pareja de Hermione y Ron.

'¡Hay unos niños teniendo un duelo en el séptimo piso!' muy temprano en la mañana, la voz de Dana se escuchó en el cuarto de Hermione y del resto de las de sexto año.

'¡Que!' la castaña ya se había levantado y se estaba arreglando, pero al ver a Dana y al escuchar lo que decía, se exaltó y se apresuró a salir, junto a ella, de la habitación.

Ya en la Sala Común, Sirius y Ron, las estaban esperando.

'Hasta que llegas' le dijo molesto el pelirrojo 'de seguro y ya se mataron esos niños'

'Pues ¿Por qué no te adelantaste?' le contestó molesta, mientras salían de la torre de Gryffindor.

'Perdóname por ser caballeroso' respondió sonrojándose de furia.

'¡Huy si, tú la traes! ¡Ron Weasley siendo caballeroso! ¡Y yo soy cazadora en el equipo de Slytherin!' le contestó la castaña.

Siguieron así por todo el camino hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta que usualmente no estaba ahí.

'¡Y TÚ NO TIENES CONSIDERACIÓN POR LAS MUJERES, GROCERO!' en ese momento ambos (Ron y la castaña gritona, quiero decir, Hermione) miraron en donde estaban.

'¿La Sala de los Menesteres?' preguntó Ron a Dana y Sirius.

Los aludidos se miraron y de un movimiento sacaron sus varitas, pronunciaron rápidamente Controle-element, tomaron las varitas del pelirrojo y la castaña y de un empujón los metieron adentro.

'¡_Estanco_!' escucharon los ahora prisioneros '¡Se quedarán ahí hasta que arreglen todo o se maten! ¡Y ni intente desear que se abra, no lo hará!' y se escucharon pasos alejarse.

Ron y Hermione miraron el lugar, era una heladería muggle con mesas y estantes, neveras y más cosas, pero ninguno se movió, hasta que la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

'Esto es absurdo ¿Qué vamos a arreglar?' susurró malhumorada.

'Nada' el dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

'¡Oye! ¿Y esa formita de contestar? Mira, a mi me vas teniendo ALGO de respeto' le comunicó Hermione.

'¡Hay si tú! ¿Y tú tuviste respeto a Lavender?' atacó Ron.

'¡Que fue un accidente!' le recordó.

'¿Accidente? ¡Estás celosa! ¡Hermione, ya no soy novio de ella! ¡Madura!'

'Mira quien habla de madurar' se bufó 'Además ¿Por qué estaría celosa? ¿De ti? ¡No me hagas reír!' Hermione caminó hasta una de las neveras y sacó una paleta congelada y la mordió furiosa.

'¡Si tan solo admitieras, prefecta-perfecta, que te molesta Lavender!'

'¡Y a ti Viktor! Eso no lo puedes negar ¡Era tu buscador favorito y desde que le llamé la atención lo odiaste!'

'¿Viky?' Ron se echó a reír con fuerza '¡Hay Hermione, tú si que vives en un mundo de colores! ¿Y ahí los dragones son rosados?' rió con fuerza.

'¡Eres un idota! ¡INSENCIBLE! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡CARA DURA! ¡NECIO! ¡OBSITANADO! ¡POCA COSA! ¡INVECIL! ¡ESCORIA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS!' Hermione se había acercado a él lo suficiente como para estar en puntillas y apretar su nariz contra la de él, estaba más que furiosa, ni la mitad de esas cosas eran ciertas, pero no podía evitar desahogarse con él.

'¿Acaso hice enojar a Granger? ¡Huy! ¡Que miedo!' se burló Ron, quien disfrutaba verla así, enojada, desesperada, pero su corazón se había partido al escucharla decir todas esas cosas '¿La sangres-sucia esta enfurecida conmigo?' Hermione abrió los ojos incrédula

'¿SA… Sangre-sucia? ¿Cómo pudiste Ron?' lentamente se fue alejando del pelirrojo, mientras lágrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas, un rostro de miedo, incredulidad y dolor se reflejaba en ella, sus piernas le temblaron y se dejó caer al suelo, la paleta helada que había tomado de la nevera estaba derritiéndose en el suelo y ella bajó su virada, dolida.

Ron se dio cuenta de ello ¿Cómo había dicho eso? ¡Era un INVECIL! Lentamente se fue acercando a ella y dejó que su peso lo ganara, quedando arrodillado ante ella, Hermione intentó alejarse, pero él la tomó de las manos.

Así se quedaron unos segundos más, en silencio, pero Hermione seguía temblando y Ron aun estaba apenado por la serie de estupideces que había dicho.

De un movimiento rápido tenía a la castaña entre sus brazos, mientras sentía como su túnica se mojaba por el llanto silencioso de esta, él hundió su rostro en los cabellos de ella y se concentró en su aroma.

'Perdóname' susurró en su oído 'Hermoione, perdóname, lo que dije no era en serio, te lo ruego, no llores' su voz sonaba apagada, como si su alma se fuese entre las lágrimas de ella.

'No, Ron, no tienes que disculparte, fui yo la que te comencé a insultar, era obvio que racionaras así' pero sintió como él la apretó más contra su cuerpo y Hermione alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo ahogado 'No, Ron, no' suplicó.

La castaña lo separó lentamente, para dejar ver a un pálido y triste Ron, el cual dejaba escapar unas cuentas lágrimas por su rostro, ella se asustó de muerte, nunca lo había visto así, se encontró atrayéndolo a su pecho, dejándolo descansar en su corazón, apretándolo con fuerza, pero sin alejarse de él.

Hermione lo arrulló lentamente, mientras tarareaba una canción sin letra, una triste, con sentimiento, pero confortable, Ron no se había movido un milímetro, estaba completamente sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero se sentía bien, le recordaba las caricias de su madre cuando era un pequeño, pero a la vez, estas eran diferentes, tenían un sentimiento diferente, el cual despertaba en su interior.

'Ya, Ron, no me hagas esto. Te perdono, pero vuélveme a sonreír, por favor, hazme feliz' susurró dulcemente la castaña.

El pelirrojo se separó, con pesar, de aquella caricia, Hermione le sonrió y se quitó la túnica, para luego doblarla sobre su regazo con dulzura.

Ella tomó el rostro de Ron entre sus manos e hizo que se inclinase lentamente, él tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el piso y se giró lentamente, dejándose caer sobre las piernas de ella, tendiendo una linda vista del rostro de ella y parte el techo. Hermione acarició su cabello y rostro, mientras se miraban dulcemente.

'¿Me perdonas a mi también?' preguntó la castaña, la cual sentía que aquel momento era único, como si en cualquier momento fuese a despertar del sueño más hermoso que haya vivido.

'No hay que perdonar' susurró el pelirrojo.

Pasaron unos segundos así, mirándose tiernamente, hasta que Ron se sentó junto a ella y acarició su mejilla.

'Eres muy especial para mi, Hermione' le confesó, sin dejar que aquel nudo en su garganta que quería interrumpir aquel perfecto momento subiese hasta sus labios.

La castaña abrió los ojos, una vez más, impresionada, pero esta vez de alegría, se lanzó sobre él, en un fuerte abrazo.

'Tú también para mi, Ron' le susurró con cariño.

Hermione sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos, su cintura, había quedado prisionera de tan fuertes brazos y se estremeció con emoción.

Lentamente se separaron, pero tan solo sus rostros, rozando sus mejillas con las del otro en el acto, sintiendo el calor que emanaban ambos, inclinaron sus rostros y sonrieron ante el momento.

Ron se acercó lentamente, hasta que unió sus labios con los de ella. Ambos movieron sus rostros un poco, para luego entreabrir sus labios, las caricias entre ellos hacían un efecto único, sus estómagos sentían mariposas adentro, hasta que Ron introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de ella. Al sentir aquel movimiento, Hermione lo imitó, haciendo ambos movimientos lentos, con afecto, sin desesperación, disfrutando el instante, alejándose un poco, para regresar con más cariño, los minutos pasaron, pero ellos continuaban con tan delicada muestra de cariño. Al faltar el aire, ambos se separaron sonrientes.

Ron entrelazó su mano con la de ella, Hermione besó la nariz de él y se mantuvieron en silencio, contemplándose.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y dos personas entraron.

'¡Buenos días!' ambos regresaron a ver, pero sin alejarse, ni deshacer tan hermoso momento.

'Hola Ginny, hola Harry' contestó algo aturdida Hermione.

'Se ve que han aprovechado en tiempo' dijo juguetonamente el moreno.

'¡Helado!' dijo sonriente Ginny, con una emoción nueva y saltando de la mano de Harry, mientras este la veía tiernamente.

'¿De fresa y sandía?' le preguntó con afecto.

'¡Si! Tú si me conoces, guapo' y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Hermione y Ron miraron admirados como dos helados levitaban hasta las manos vacías de Harry.

'¿Sin varita?' preguntó la extrañada castaña.

'Un milagro que se lo debo a mi pelirroja' contestó con amor en cada una de sus palabras Harry.

'¡Estas muerto, Harry James Potter!' amenazó Ron mientras se levantaba y su rostro se ponía rojo, tanto de rabia como de vergüenza al saber lo que habían hecho su amigo y su hermana '¡Dana me contó como se mejora la magia Potter y como se consigue! ¡Degenerado! ¡Con mi hermana! ¡Estas muerto!' y comenzó a correr atrás del moreno.

Harry se asustó y salió corriendo, fuera del alcance del pelirrojo, susurrando cosas como "déjame que te explique" y "no es lo que parece".

Hermione y Ginny rieron y se miraron con afecto, como si fueran parte de la misma familia.

'¿Y como estas con Ron?' se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta la cabeza de un agitado Weasley, quien sonrió a Hermione.

'Te amo, Hermione y espero que seas mi novia' frunció en entrecejo y miró a Ginny 'Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a matar a ese desgraciado. Te has quedado viuda y antes del matrimonio' y se retiró.

'Como lo oíste, soy su novia' la castaña comenzó a saltar en el mismo lugar, tomando las manos de la pelirroja, quien hizo lo mismo '¿Cómo estuvo lo de Harry y tú?' preguntó con picardía y deteniéndose.

'Lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida' le contestó juguetona, pero luego se detuvo '¡Debo detener a Ron, me voy a quedar sin una repetición de lo de anoche por su culpa!' miró desesperada a Hermione '¡Mi novio!' y salió corriendo '¡Ronald Weasley, estas muerto si le tocas un cabello!'

'¡Ginny! ¡No! ¡Que luego me dejas a mí sin novio!' y la castaña salió corriendo atrás de su amiga.

Y así, en Hogwarts, el amor se sentía por todas partes, la amenaza había muerto y cuatro jóvenes enamorados corrían por los pasillos del castillo, al parecer jugando al gato y al ratón.

Pues así, después de todo, es el amor.

-*-

Fin

Vale, un extra, pero que se conste que no pensaba escribir ESTO:

-*-

'Ya Ron, no te pongas así' suplicó Hermione, quien se había sentado junto a él, en el dormitorio de chicos de sexto año, Harry y Ginny se habían encerrado en los vestidores de Quidditch y nadie los sacaría. Ni siquiera Ron, quien quería partir la puerta a punte golpes 'Mira que Harry ama a Ginny'

'¿Tanto como para hacerle ESO, verdad?' le preguntó el pelirrojo, levantado una ceja.

'Si, si en verdad se aman, si' contestó la castaña 'Y Harry la ama, esta en su destino, es su deber y él lo hace con gusto y ella también. Ron, entiende' suplicó.

'¿Según tú por amor harías eso?' preguntó, mientras miraba a su ahora novia fijamente.

'Pues… la verdad' una brisa calurosa rodeo a la castaña, levantando su cabello 'Mis poderes han regresado, se terminó el efecto del conjuro' pensó en voz alta.

'¿Es decir que volvemos a controlar nuestros elementos?' cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa.

'Pues si' se limitó a contestar la castaña, levantándose, para ir a buscar su varita y quitar el efecto.

En ese momento, como un balde de agua tibia, Hermione terminó empapada, no llevaba su túnica y el uniforme estaba delineado a su cuerpo, esta miró a Ron y él le seguía sonriendo, con galantería y satisfacción.

'Me gustas más así' se limitó a contestar, mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Como respuesta, sintió como se elevaba y quedaba parado en el aire, a un metro del suelo, su túnica salió volando de su cuerpo, seguida por su camisa, Ron quedó levitando frente Hermione, haciendo que ella tuviese una vista de lujo de sus pectorales.

'Y a mí me encanta verte así' Ron la tomó por los brazos y la levantó, la soltó un segundo, lanzándola hacia arriba, para luego volverla a tomar, pero esta vez de su cintura, inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Sus labios recorrían esa parte de su piel, cada beso era lento, armonioso, pero seductor, Hermione no podía evitar dejar escapar un ligero suspiro de placer.

Una nueva brisa los rodeó, pero esta vez los elevó hasta el techo, dejando a la castaña entre el techo y la entidad masculina que se deleitaba con su cuerpo.

El techo comenzó a gotear agua, mojándola más, haciendo que su cuerpo sintiese frescura ante tanto calor, Ron se alejó de su cuello y la miró.

'Te amo' le susurró al oído, para luego besárselo, mordérselo.

'Yo también' se limitó a decir, mientras sus manos jugaban con pecho y espalda del pelirrojo.

'¿Lo suficiente para hacer esto?' le insistió Ron.

'Mucho más' tan solo con estas palabras, Hermione consiguió desprender un gemido de excitación de su novio, quien continuó besándola.

'Esto es algo especial' le dijo, antes de besarla.

'Y extraño' le contestó, mirando significativamente al techo, que ahora usaban de suelo.

Y sasí, ahí y de esa forma, ambos, elementales, se entregaron, cuerpo, alma, corazón, deseo, lujuria y amor. Todo en una noche, la primera, la mejor para recordar, pero no la superior…

-*-

Y después de todo esto, de los momentos juntos, de la velocidad del tiempo y de lo inesperado, la literatura permite regalar la mejor forma de terminar una historia a la cual se ha llegado a querer mientras se la escribía, sabiendo que esto tiene un fin, se regala la palabra preferida, pero a la vez la más dolorosa, para un(a) escritor(a):

Fin

**Varios One-shots en mi cuenta** sobre la época de los merodeadores y como se inició la amistad de Sirius con Sarah o el romance de Remus con ella. **Próximamente** el noviazgo de Dana con James y como Sirius se declaró a ella. Esten atentos a las próximas actualizaciones de OC (Other Character) en one-shots en Harry Potter

N/A: Les agradezco a todos, de verdad, que entre ustedes, el dinerito que me gano, las series de anime que me compro, el Ikari Team y mi computadora, soy feliz, bueno, donde cabe en C.V.

**Dana: **-apareciendo con una gran lista en las manos- ¡197 VISITAS HASTA AHORA EN ESTE MES HA TENIDO ESTE FIC! –no se sabe si grita de felicidad o de admiración mala- ¡Ah! Porque no crean que no sabemos que nos visitan, que países visitan más este fic. Mira que matar tanto a las hadas negras sin dejar review ¿Y SI MUERO YO? ¡Me niego! Voy a ir a comerles las almas.

Y bueno, eso dice Dana, yo mientras tanto, muchas gracias por tantas visitas recibidas en estos pocos días de Junio en mis fics y en mi perfil.

¡GRACIAS **ESPAÑA** Y **MEXICO**! Los dos países con más visitas que han dado en este mes al fic.

**Chile**, **Colombia** y **Argentina** en segundo lugar.

Al resto de países igualmente.

¡A MIS COMPATRIOTAS **ECUATORIANOS**! Háganse ver, mira que estar en cuarto lugar y siendo del mismo país.

Bromeo, bromeo.

Un beso grande a todos. **Recuerden que los reviews pueden ser dejados SIN tener una cuenta en fanfiction.**

Gracias por todo, de verdad, el hecho de que lean este fic me anima a hacer uno que otro más.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"  
¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!  
Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
